Back to the Beginning
by sweet raptured light
Summary: AU. Two beings that are made for each other. One is carved out of ice, one is just a burning heat. They have more in common than they think. How can they come to terms? Rated R for dark imagery, violence, vulgar language, and some lemons (later chapters).
1. Prologue: Worst Fear Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The only thing I do own is my fanfic, an dmy original character...And the alarm clock...**

**Back to the Beginning  
Prologue: Worst Fear Nightmare  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

"Sesshy! I said I'm sorry! Please! You don't understand!" a young girl shouted as her and her boyfriend were arguing. They were on a secret cliff in a park, which was the girl's favorite spot that she showed him when they first went out. It was their secret spot.

"What is there to understand? He's your fucking brother! What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled back at her. He was seeing red, as his eyes were turning crimson. He turned his back on her and crossed his arms. Just the site of her was pissing him off. He knew she was right that he didn't understand, because he didn't give her a chance to explain, but he wasn't going to admit it. No, his pride wouldn't have it.

"Sesshy, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry. I never meant to-" she said, trying to hug him from behind but he cut her off as he jerked her off of him.

'_The nerve! Trying to turn me into a softy! Whatever, I'll just leave now,'_ he thought as he moved to leave.

"Sesshoumaru..." the girl whispered as she walked to the edge of the cliff. She sat down and let her legs swing, "I really, truly do love you. I'm sorry. Goodbye Sesshy, I'll do you a favor and never come back," she cried as she leaned forward and started to fall.

Sesshoumaru had turned around when she whispered his full name. She usually called him Sesshy, or Fluffy, unless she was serious about something. He saw her sitting on the edge of the cliff. He didn't really hear much of what she said as he was immobilized by the fear flowing within his blood. The next thing he knew she was falling forward. With his youkai speed he reached her and grabbed her wrist before she fell out of his reach and to her death. 

The sudden stop of her momentum made her legs jerk and fly in different directions like a little girl swinging around a rag doll. She looked up and through the tears in her eyes and she saw her Sesshy pull her up and into his lap.

His crimson eyes were now back to two beautiful deep golden ones. He cradled his girlfriend like a child who had a bad dream. He wrapped one around her waist to pull her closer and her other arm around her shoulders. He dropped his concealment spell and all his youkai features were visible. His tail wrapped around her shoulders also and stroked her hair.

"I don't want you dead. You're one of the only girls in school who is herself and not fake like the rest. You are the only one who loved me for me and not my looks or wealth status. Without you, I would be alone in this world. What is going on in that head of yours?" he asked, his once indifferent demeanor now actually showing emotion.

When he didn't get an answer, he looked at her face. She was staring straight ahead like she didn't even acknowledge him holding her.

"Great, you're catatonic," he said, picking her up and bringing her home.

* * *

Annika shot up in her bed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was about the age of 18 and she had blood-red hair with jet-black streaks, and silver-blue eyes. She had tear strained cheeks, indicating she cried in her sleep, and then she looked at her clock. It was 2:30 AM. Good thing it was a Saturday, because she would probably sleep in. 

It had been almost a week since the encounter with her and her boyfriend, and every night since then, she had the same nightmare over and over again. Every time she would wake up in a cold sweat with tear stains down her cheeks. Each time, she would slit her wrists. It wasn't so much as to try to die, but moreover to numb the pain in her heart.

It was true to her that Sesshoumaru didn't break up with her, they were still together. Now, more than ever, he was always looking out for her. Every time she would cut, she would either wear a long sleeve shirt the next day or a t-shirt with her wristbands on. Friday she had forgotten her wristbands and Sesshoumaru found out.

_--Flashback--  
She felt guilt wash over her whole being when she saw the hurt in his eyes when he saw the 12 shallow cuts; six on each wrist._  
_His eyes pleaded with hers, asking her 'why?' but his mouth spoke differently._

"_I'm sleeping over to make sure you don't do this again. You know I'm a youkai, and with an enhanced sense of smell, I'll smell your blood if you do it again," he said, ice lacing the words, but his eyes gave away his true feelings.  
--End Flashback--_

Tonight was different. She couldn't cut herself, so she would do something else. She took a sharp safety pin and ran it over her arm, spelling out a series of words. She was careful not to draw blood. The scratches would last at least a day. On the last letter she scratched too hard and some blood came out.

She quickly put the needle on her bedside table and pulled her knees up, hugging them close. She stared out the window that was a little above her bed. Her bed was against the wall with the window, so it was easy for her to just lean against the wall and stare outside, or just zone out and stare into nothingness.

She heard a knock at her door and when she didn't answer, it opened slightly and closed quietly. She didn't take her gaze from the window, but felt the weight of the mattress shift behind her and felt strong arms pull her into a bare chest. She looked up at him, but she already knew. Guilt washed over her as his eyes held hurt and confusion in them once again.

"I didn't do it, if that's what you're worried about," she said dryly. She yawned and leaned back into his chest. He laid down with his arms still around her and she snuggled into him.

"But why Annika? You know how much you mean to me. Why can't you tell me why?" he asked her, looking deep in her eyes.

"Don't worry yourself over that," she smiled. She brought her hand to his cheek then kissed him lightly. She snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru's once hidden features were now visible again and his tail wrapped around Annika protectively. When he was sure she was sound asleep, he moved to get up, but she tightened the hold she had on his tail. He didn't even realize she had grabbed his tail, but she did, and she almost tore out some fur when she pulled him back. He decided to give in and sleep there for the night.

'_Oh yeah, almost forgot,'_ he thought as he turned her arm and looked at her wrist.

'_Still only six cuts, but what's this?'_ he saw the words she had scratched into her arm earlier. _'I love you Sesshy'_ was what was written on her arm. He looked down at her.

She never used to be so quiet and depressed, and she also never gave into self-mutilation. He let sleep over take him as he remembered back to the beginning before anything like this happened. Before he found his future Lady of the Western Lands. A year before everything started.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Yay! This new story has a prologue! Well, weird thing is: the prologue is a year before the actual story. The whole story is actually a Flashback, but then it leads up to the parts in the prologue and continues AFTER it too.  
Sorry if Sesshy seems a little OOC, but this was after the ice around his heart melted. And the actual story goes through how the ice gets melted and such.  
Now I just want to point out one thing:  
The cliff isn't really a cliff. I drew a picture like a year ago, and it was a little clearing that sorta just stopped, and had a veiw of the city, but had a lake at the bottom. It does seem like a cliff, but it isn't. I'll upload the picture sometime, but I don't have a scanner, so you'll have to wait. Seriously, it's not a cliff. It does appear again in the story, and I'll explain it better than in the prologue.  
Amd the thing with the window, picture this: a wall with a window in the middle, and the bed in the corner of that wall, but the long side against the wall with the window. And the window is low enough for you to just be propped up by your elbows and looking out it, but instead she is sitting down, and leaning against the window molding. When I was typing up the story, I realized that when I wrote it, it seemed hard to understand, so I wanted to explain it here, just incase it would help.  
Hope I didn't take up too much of your time.**

**If I get at least 5 reviews, then I'll update sooner, but if not, I'll update either every week, or every other week.**


	2. The Start of it All

**Disclaimer: Don't own Anything from Inuyasha, nor do I own the song "All that Jazz" from the movie/play Chicago. The only thing I do own, is my fanfic and my original character.**

**Back to the Beginning  
Chapter One: The start of it all  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

It was early morning and the beginning of the second week of school. School started in about an hour but there were already many kids there. Not that they were there just to be at school, but they were there to talk and hang out before the school day ahead of them. Standing in front of the steps leading to the front school doors, were a boy and a girl, a brother and sister.

The girl had blood-red hair that was chin length in front and was angled sharply so a good chunk of hair on either side of her head was long and the rest choppy and short, and it had jet-black streaks. Her eyes were a silvery-blue color and they were accented by the black eye shadow she wore. She was about the age of 17.

She was wearing camouflage pants, and a plain white wife-beater. She also had her backpack slung over her right shoulder along with her hand bag that was blue denim with some faux-fur lining; filled to the brim with all different color sharpies, and some of her make-up in one of the pockets.

The boy was around 17 as well, since they were fraternal twins. He had short hair halfway down his neck that was pulled back in a short, low, loose ponytail. He has soft violet eyes that held much wisdom before his years; but that was because he was a monk-in-training, just like his father and his father before him.

He was wearing a Twisted Sister with black denim jeans. His backpack was slung over his right shoulder and, like his sister's, was decked out with novelty and musician pins and sewn on patches and pictures. Their names were Annika and Miroku Houshi.

"You can wait for your friends, I'm gonna go look for mine," Miroku said as he ran in the school. It was a fine high school in the suburbs of Long Island, New York, but some students moved here from Japan including four of the five most beautiful girls in the school (at least that's what everyone thought) and the fifth one was Annika.

She started singing lightly to herself, _"come on babe, why don't we paint the town?"_ then she snapped her fingers twice, _"and all that Jazz. I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down,"_ she snapped her fingers twice again, _"And all the Jazz."_

Another girl walked up to her and started singing with her, _"Start the car, I know a whoopee spot. Where the gin is cold, but the piano is hot."_

The girl who joined her was her friend Kagome. She was like her sister because her, Kagome and two other of their friends were mikos, and each had miko powers. Kagome was one of the Japanese transfer students, and she lived next door to Annika; that's how Annika learned to tap into her powers.

Kagome had ebony locks with light streaks of blue, and midnight blue eyes. Her skin was as pale as Annika's and they both, along with a few of their friends, had a tattoo on their upper arms. It was a red heart with black vines that had black thorns on them, weaving in, out, and around the heart, with the words _'Best Blood'_ underneath it. They all became blood sisters one night when Kagome had a sleep over when they were ten, and Annika stole her mom's tattooing kit, they all got the tattoos that night.

Kagome was wearing a black tying-halter top with cherries on it. It was a bartender's shirt but was long enough for a dress that reached down mid thigh. And she wore pink Chuck Taylor converses to pull the look together.

Annika looked up and smiled at Kagome as they continued to sing while two more of their friends and blood sisters came up to them.

"_It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl. And all...that..."_ they sang and were joined in by Sango and Ayame, _"Jazz!"_

Sango along with Ayame and Kagome was 17. She had chestnut brown hair that was in a loose ponytail that reached her waist. Her eyes were a warm honey brown and she wore a black wife-beater that rivaled Annika's, and tight jeans that belled at the bottom.

Ayame had naturally red hair; a few shades softer and lighter than Annika's dyed red hair, and piercing emerald green eyes. She was wearing a faux black leather mini skirt, with white go go-boots and a white fitted t-shirt with the words _'lone wolf'_ on the back. She was obsessed with mod though sometimes she didn't dress it. She wasn't a miko like her friends, no; she was a wolf demon and used a concealment spell to hide her claws, fangs and her tail. The only people who knew were her four closest friends and Kouga, her boyfriend who was also a wolf demon.

"_Skidoo!"_ they sand as they all laughed.

"_And all that Jazz"_ was sung by Kikyou, the last blood sister, and also Kagome's cousin. They looked so much alike since their mothers were twin sisters. Her ebony hair was longer and reached a little down past her waist, even in a high ponytail, and she had hazel brown eyes instead of Kagome's midnight blue ones. She had moved from Japan to America with Kagome and was living at her house.

They were all happy to see her, and they stood in a circle, singing the song Annika had started.

"_Hotcha! Whoopee!"_ Ayame then Kagome sang one after the other.

"_And all they Jazz,"_ Sango sang. They all had a fit of giggles in the spot where in the movie, the cast laughs.

"_Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes,"_ Annika sang, _"And all that Jazz,"_ they sang in unison.

"_I hear that father dip is gonna blow the blues,"_ Kagome sang as she put her arm around Annika's shoulder, who was on her left, and Sango's shoulder who was on her right, and leaned in.

"_And all that Jazz,"_ they sang in perfect harmony.

"_Hold on Hon, we're gonna bunny hug,"_ Ayame sang and with that they linked arms.

"_I bought some aspirin down at United Drug. In case you shake a part, and want a brand new start, to do... that-"_ Kikyou sang as Kagome cut her off with the last word, _"Jazz!"_

They all disconnected their arms and quickly walked in front of the steps and linked arms once again. Kagome was on the far left, then Sango, with Annika in the middle, followed by Ayame and Kikyou on the far right.

"_Find a flask we're playing fast and loose,"_ Sango sand as they took quick paces up to the steps, and each put their right foot on the first step.

"_And all that Jazz,"_ they all sang.

"_Right up here is where I store the juice,"_ Kagome and Kikyou sang as they both put their free hands on their behinds and shook them once then hit them, which caused their friends to giggle, even thought they knew it was done in the movie also.

"_And all that Jazz,"_ the other three sang.

"_Come on babe, we're gonna brush the sky. I bet ya lucky Lindy never flew so high!" _Annika sang as she broke away from the group and ran up the steps and turned to them, as they too broke apart and ran up the steps to join her.

"_Cause in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear, to all... that... Jazz?"_ Sango sang.

"_Oh, you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake,"_ Kagome and Kikyou sang together.

"_And all that Jazz,"_ Sango, Ayame, and Annika sang.

"_Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break,"_ Sango and Ayame sand, without Annika.

"_And all that Jazz,"_ Kagome, Kikyou, and Annika sang.

"_Show her where to park her girdle. Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle,"_ all four sang, without Annika.

"_If she'd hear, her baby's queer,"_ Annika sang in a mock whisper.

"_For all... that... Jazz!"_ they all sang. By this time they had walked inside the school doors and were surrounded by lockers and had attracted some attention.

Annika started a little swing dance routine for the short instrumental part that should have been there had any music been playing. Then she sang again, _"And all that Jazz!"_

"_Come on babe, why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz!"_ Ayame sang as she ran to the middle of the hallway.

"_And all that Jazz!"_ the other four sang as they ran behind her, and their audience followed.

"_I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down! And all that Jazz!"_ Sango sang as she crouched down, running her hands along her knees and coming right back up.

"_And all that Jazz!"_ the others sang.

"_Start the car I know a whoopee spot!"_ Kikyou started as she twirled her finger in circular motions in the air.

"_Where the gin is cold, but the piano is hot!"_ Kagome finished for her as she pretended to play the piano up by her shoulders from the word 'gin' and then down by her waist from the word 'piano'.

"_It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl and all... that..."_ Annika sang as the rest of the group joined her to sing, _"Jazz!"_

The four started to imitate cymbals as Annika did her little swing dance again. Then Sango slapped her thighs three times and Annika started to sing again.

"_Oh, I'm no one's wife,"_ then Ayame joined her, _"But, oh, I love my life," _then Sango joined in, _"And all,"_ as they hung onto the note Kagome joined in, _"That,"_ and on the last note Kikyou joined in, _"Jazz!"_

And they held onto the note as they lifted up their arms and entwined their fingers together as they were in a circle again.

"_That Jazz!"_ they sang out, signaling the end of the song and everyone applauded.

As the crowd dissipated, Kouga ran up to Ayame.

"You guys were great, you should definitely try out for the talent show next quarter," Kouga said after he kissed and hugged Ayame.

Kouga had coal-black hair in a high ponytail. He wore a brown headband and had cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with the Rancid _'...And out come the wolves'_ album cover on it, and regular denim carpenter jeans. He too had a concealment spell that hid his youkai features, and the only ones who knew were his closest friends, Ayame, and her blood sisters.

"Thanks Kouga!" the five girls exclaimed.

"Ayame, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you guys in class," she said as she took Kouga's hand and they walked to his locker. The four girls started to walk in the opposite direction to get to their first class.

In the hallway they passed a boy at his locker. He had silver hair and golden eyes. He had on a Scarface button up shirt and black jeans. He too had on a concealment spell, because he was a hanyou. He was friends with Kouga and shared his secret and trusted his own with him and the blood sisters.

"Kikyou!" he shouted as he closed his locker. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I guess I'll also see you guys later," she waved to them as she walked back to her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

As Kagome saw her cousin and best share a light kiss, she felt a pang of hurt in he heart. She once had a crush on him and told him, but he never returned her feelings and went for her cousin. Of course Kikyou didn't want to hurt her and told him she wouldn't be his girlfriend, because it would hurt Kagome, even though Kikyou did return his feelings. Kagome knew Kikyou returned Inuyasha's love, Kagome told her cousin to accept his request. Kikyou did and even she when she was over it, it still hurt deep down that he didn't even give her a chance.

"Kag, what's the matter? Is it about Inuyasha again?" Sango asked, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I shouldn't even be dwelling on it! I have a boyfriend already," she laughed, "And there he is now, so I'll see you guys in class," she smirked and walked over to her boyfriend.

"I still cannot believe how she got the most bad ass rebel in school, to stop being so mean," Sango said blankly. They looked over to Kagome and Naraku.

His full name was Onigumo Naraku but he insisted everyone call him by his last name, including the teachers, principle, and even his whole family! He had beautiful wavy black hair with midnight blue and violet streaks. His eyes were a deep crimson with a thick purple lining.

Before Kagome came along, he was the school bully. He would play nasty pranks on students and teachers alike just to embarrass them, he even pulled one on Inuyasha. Everyone thought that it was impossible for anyone to get through the barrier around his heart, but Kagome didn't doubt herself, and of course she succeeded. Also the fact that he did have a crush on Kagome for, like, ever helped in her goal too. So he cleaned up his act for Kagome, but he was still a rebelling gothic dude at heart, and he showed it.

He was wearing a black Black Sabbath shirt and black jeans. He had black nail polish on and black eyeliner along with a silver chain hand from his pants and one on his neck that had a dragon pendent on it. He had a concealment spell on too, but like Inuyasha, he was only a hanyou, and he confided in Kagome and her blood sisters that, that was why he hated himself for but took it out on everyone else. He really was a sweetheart when not at school, but he always had to intimidate people, well that was his reason for getting a spider tattoo on his back, which he had Annika do since he too was only 17.

"But they are perfect for each other," Annika said, "You know what I think?" she asked, slinging her arm lazily over Sango's shoulder.

"What do you think?" Sango asked, slinging her arm over Annika's shoulders in return.

"We need boyfriends," she said plainly.

"Nah, I don't like anyone in this school," Sango said dryly.

"Yeah you do!"

"Oh really? And who do you think I have a crush on?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"My brother!"

"What? No!" Sango yelled, red staining her cheeks.

"But you're blushing! So it must be true!" she said, "And what great timing! Here he comes down the hall with that sexy, 'Sex-God', beast himself!" she said, practically dragging Sango over to the two boys.

The taller of the two boys growled as the two girls came over to them. He heard one of them call him a _"sexy 'Sex-God' beast"_ which annoyed him, and of course he was too arrogant to think she could have been talking about his friend who stood next to him.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Miro, I need to talk to you, and it is IMPORTANT!" Annika said, putting her free arm around Miroku's shoulders and dragging him off; also dragging Sango behind her by linking their arms together.

"That was rude of you," Miroku said.

"Well, I'm a rude little girl!" Annika exclaimed, "Besides it is important that I talk to you," and Miroku noticed that Sango started to blush.

Annika whispered in Miroku's ear and he too started to blush. "Do it!" she said as she placed Sango's hand in his, and then walked over to stand by Miroku's friend.

He truly was a sexy 'Sex-God' beast. One: because he looked like the God of Sex... if there was one... Two: she could sense his concealment spell, three: he was Inuyasha's half brother, and four: he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And his name was Sesshoumaru.

He had Silver hair and golden eyes, though his face and eyes held no emotion what so ever, he was still beautiful. He was wearing a plain black button up shirt with the Lucky 13 logo on the upper right of the front of his shirt and a larger emblem on the back, black jeans that looked like pants that were part of a suit, and to pull the look together, a studded belt with pink studs and a purple crescent moon belt buckle.

When she got to about three feet away from him she smiled at him and leaned against the lockers, just in time to see Sango and Miroku share a light kiss.

Annika chuckled and spoke aloud; mainly to herself, "And she said she didn't like him," she smiled, "Sango! You're a loser!" she laughed as she yelled to her friend who only turned around and flipped her off jokingly as she laughed. Then her and Miroku walked to Sango's locker a little down the hall.

"Why did you hook him up with your friend? You obviously liked him," Sesshoumaru asked coldly, staring off into space. At first Annika didn't answer, mentally rejoicing that he was talking to her. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I don't care, I'm just curious."

At that, Annika laughed, "Like him? That's gross! He's my brother!" she laughed at him.

'_Hmm... I wonder what he looks like under his concealment spell...' _she thought, closing her eyes and trying hard to just see through his spell. His image showed up in her head, soon his features came back and what she saw amazed her.

He had two maroon striped on each cheek and wrist and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. She saw a fluffy thing on his shoulders that seemed to twitch as she felt his anger spike. _'Must be a tail,'_ she thought. Just then his image ran towards her and she felt a searing pain on both sides of her neck, and she was loosing oxygen! She opened her eyes to see he held her up by her neck and had her slammed against the lockers. No one seemed to notice, which worried Annika.

"How dare you wench, try to break my concealment spell! I should kill you but that would gain too much attention seeing as we are in school," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't trying to break it! I just wanted to see what you looked like, _LORD_ Sesshoumaru," she hissed, which made him tighten his grip on her neck.

'_Why is no one responding to what he is doing?'_ she screamed in her mind.

"I gave you no permission to either way!" he spat back and let a hint of his poison drip on her neck and she suppressed a scream, instead her heart tattoo started to beat like a real heart, on her shoulder and the other girls' shoulders. That all doubled over in pain as their tattoos began to beat pain through their body, and they rushed to where the pain grew stronger and soon they were surrounding Sesshoumaru and Annika. Annika smiled when she saw them and Sesshoumaru just scowled at her.

"You enjoy this wench? Then they will more than enjoy watching you die," he growled, as he was about to let more poison slide down her neck, Kagome spoke up.

"Put her down Sesshoumaru," she demanded.

"No," he growled, "She needs to learn her place."

"Put her down or Me, Kagome, Sango, and Annika can purify you to hell, despite your place as a Lord, and despite the fact we are in school," Kikyou threatened as the four mikos slightly glowed pink.

With a growl and a quick flash of fangs, he dropped her to the floor, and stalked off. Annika quickly gripped her neck as the burn marks from the poison burned again as the oxygen hit them. He hands glowed pink and when she took away her hands, the burns were gone.

"He was going to kill me! No one even noticed," Annika said as her friends helped her up; the look of hurt in her eyes. _'Am I that invisible that no one would notice what he was doing?'_ she asked herself as a silent tear slid down her face when no answer came.

"Annika, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, I'm fine. Hey lets go see who's in our first class!" she said wiping away the single tear.

"So, what did you do to make the Ice Prince so pissed off?" Ayame asked as they entered their homeroom.

"Oh it was nothing really. He just has a short temper," she said shrugging.

"You shouldn't have been snooping where you don't belong," he sneered as he pushed past them into the classroom.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" she snarled at him.

"They're just like Beauty and the Beast," Sango whispered.

"Maybe she'll break the spell on his ice cold heart," Kagome joked, which caused both Sesshoumaru and Annika to glare back at her and growl.

"This Sesshoumaru will not lower himself to fall in love with a stinking ningen. Besides love is a weakness as are all emotions. And emotions are for fools and weaklings. This Sesshoumaru is neither," he snarled and took his assigned, alphabetical seat.

"No, he's an arrogant asshole," she whispered to her friends as they took their seats. The first bell rang and in trailed the rest of the students in the class, including Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Naraku.

One girl in the first row suddenly burst out whining, "Oh great, we have the five pretty girls in our class! Now no one will notice me!" She had blonde hair down to the middle of her back, and she wore pink short shorts that rode up her butt, and a single shoulder strap tank top which meant she was either wearing a strapless bra, or none at all, and it was most definitely the latter, seeing as how she was a stuck up snob who thought all on looks and not anything else like personality.

"Don't think so highly of yourself little miss slut," Annika snapped at her, she was aching to punch someone, or at least vent some anger.

"I'm surprised guys find you attractive Ms. I'm-so-gothic-I-slit-my-wrists-for-attention. No wonder why you were voted as one of the five," she mocked.

"You think I slit my wrists?" Look! Look at this!" she said, showing her wrists, "No cuts! You shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them. But if you wanna pick a fight, then lets go right now! While the teacher isn't here yet!" she said, standing up in a ready boxing position.

"Alright," the girl sneered and walked closer to her, and held up her fists. Annika quickly punched the girl in the nose then in the stomach.

"Go to the nurse and get cleaned up, you're bleeding everywhere," she sneered, mocking her, and the girl ran out of the room and to the nurse. When she was out of the room, everyone erupted in applause.

"Man, she is such a bitch! You sure put her in her place," On guy said to her.

Annika sat back in front of her brother, in her seat, and he gave her a high five. Miroku really did find that girl annoying, especially after what she said about his sister. He sighed and looked towards the window.

"Hey Annika, does that plant on the vent look familiar?" he asked her and she looked by the window, and a big smile lit her face.

"You don't think..." she trailed off, as her twin knew exactly what she meant.

"What? What's with the plant?" Inuyasha asked.

"Either people here are from Great Hollow Middle School, didn't have HIM, or are foreign exchange students. Miro, I don't think anyone knows what we are talking about!" Annika exclaimed as the teacher walked in.

"Mr. Iurka!" the twins shouted.

"Hey you guys! Surprised?" he laughed.

"Why are you here?" Miroku asked, everyone in the room was just silent.

"Your team 8A teachers were all transferred to this high school instead," he explained.

"You mean the beautiful Ms. Noda is here?" Miroku asked dreamily, and Sango stood up to smack him upside the head.

"Hentai! She's a teacher! And I'm your girlfriend," she yelled at him as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"That you are, my dear Sango," he smirked as he groped her, and everyone's jaw dropped as the teacher just laughed.

Sango smacked him again, "Hentai!"

"Yeah, Mr. Iurka, he finally got a girlfriend!" Annika laughed, and so did the teacher.

"Hey, who is he?" Kouga whispered to Inuyasha.

"I... am Mr. Iurka," he said, writing his name on the board, "And your homeroom is Social Studies!" he said.

"No! Mr. Iurka! Tell them your stories! Like butter-beard and your horse!" Annika laughed.

"Yeah! They probably won't believe them either just like your eight grade classes!" Miroku laughed and soon their teacher was laughing.

The period went by with much laughed and jokes, that many didn't seem to understand. It was hilarious for Miroku and Annika. Actually, the day was filled with Miroku and Annika confusing their friends with the jokes with their teachers.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! this is yet another new Inuyasha fanfic. I seem to always get new ideas in the middle of other stories. Well I need to explain a few things about this...  
Now even though they are not in their senior year of High School yet, just for the purpose of the story, for the yearbook, Annika, Kikyou, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were voted most-beautiful. But it wasn't just based on looks. And just for fun, I made Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Naraku voted most-handsom. Now none of them think they are beautiful/handsome, nor will they say they are, except Sesshoumaru (since he's arrougant..) and Naraku (since he's a rebel..).  
Now, also, the thing with the teachers. When I was in 8th gradem I was on team 8A in Middle School. and my teachers were Mr. Iurka, Ms. Noda, Mrs. Vitalo, and Ms. Neuburger (I only chose my teachers from the four main subjects in school..) and they were all really awsome (they were actually friends with alot of students!) and Mr. Iurka was my social studies teacher and he always told us stories, and no one ever believed him (like butter-beard. One time, he was working outside for a charity, and this guy there, had a bead, and he said there was a stick of butter melting in it! yeah, we didn't believe him..) so straight to the point, I wanted my teachers to make appearences in my story because they are hilarious and totally cool.  
Also, when Annika says that people were either from Great Hollow Middle school, didn't have the teacher, or were foreign exchange students, I needed to come up with some reasons for her and Miroku to be the only ones who knew about Mr.Iurka.  
The value of the plant on the vent: Mr.Iurka had a plant in his room by the window and who ever sat by it, the plant would somehow "attack" them and it would bother them. And he was the only one with that plant. It was Mr.Iurka's trademark plant.  
  
To clear up some confusion I thought you might go through when reading this:  
Kagome and Kikyou are cousins and they moved to Long Island, from Japan. Kikyou has to live with Kagome, for reasons unknown(I haven't decided which yet..)  
Annika(my OC) and Miroku are fraternal twins. They were born in Long Island.  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, half brothers, and they also moved to Long Island (Their father forced them too, and you will discover why later.)  
Kouga and Ayame also moved from Japan because the only demons in New York are ones who moved there. (There are others besides the ones I had mentioned, but they aren't important, just know that there are others..)  
Naraku, his father moved from Japan, and his mother lived in New York.  
Kag, Kik, Inu, Sess, Kouga, and Ayame (since they grew up speaking Japanese) they had to go to private school to learn English so that's why they didn't have Mr.Iurka (lets just say they moved when they were younger and never learned.. until they moved). And Naraku went to Great Hollow Middle School.  
  
Now there are even more things I have to tell you to help heal any confusion, but not till the next chapter. Hope I didn't cause any more confusion, and sorry if I did.  
Hope I didn't take up too much of your time.**

**If I get at least 5 reviews then I'll update sooner, if not, I'll update either every week, or every other week. Depending on how soon I finish a chapter.**


	3. Unusual IceBreaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all!! Though I do own Annika, and Angie (aka Kira Aome) owns the fan pic she drew!! The link to see is is at the bottom!  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! It was really hard to write! If you don't like it I understand, I'm not really fond of it myself.  
This chapter is dedicated to Kira Aome for being the first reviewer!! Yay!  
  
I would also like to make acknowledgments to my two Live Journal reviewers, Lady Eldawen and lordsexysesshy who reviewed my story in LJ comments! Woo! Now, onto the story!**

**Back to the Beginning  
****Chapter Two: Unusual Icebreaker  
****By: Sweet Raptured Light**

"Hey Annika!" Miroku shouted as he ran to his sister who was waiting for him.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, "Ready to go?"

"Actually, could you pick up Yura today? I know it's my turn, but I'll do it the next two times, I promise."

"Ugh, fine. But remember you do own me. So why can't you do it?" she asked him.

"I'm... uh... going somewhere, with... uh," he stammered, "the guys," he finished in a fake manly voice, puffing out his chest.

"Ha, ha. Right. See ya later. Oh and tell Sango I said 'hi'," she laughed as she walked away.

Annika and Miroku had a younger sister named Yura who was around eight years old. She has fire red eyes and black hair, which was around chin length. Every day Annika and Miroku would alternate between picking Yura up from school.

Annika had stopped in front of the Elementary school and waited a good 10 minutes before she saw Yura come through the doors with another girl behind her.

This little girl had long brown hair with a small side ponytail and chocolate colored eyes. She looked around the same age as Yura. She was wearing a yellow shirt and denim shorts, which seemed to match Yura because she had worn a pink shirt and denim shorts and had a yellow bow in her hair, while the other little girl had a pink ribbon around her ponytail.

"Hey Yura. How was your day? Is this a new friend?" Annika asked as they ran up to her.

"Yeah, this is Rin. She's my new best-ed-est friend! Can she come over?" Yura asked. Before she could answer, a man came up to them, and uttered one word.

"Rin," his tone was laced with indifference and his appearance was stoic, and Annika knew who it was even before she looked up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted as she hugged one of his legs.

"Rin, I believe you did not ask me if you could go to Yura's house," he said flatly.

"Can Rin please Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin made a new friend!" she exclaimed.

"I suppose it will be alright. But I will then have to have a talk with her sister," he said almost dangerously towards Annika.

"Well, come on," Annika said as the girl skipped ahead of her and Sesshoumaru.

As they walked, Annika looked at both girls and remembered when she was that age, and she used to be able to dress like that. She almost shuddered audibly at the horrid memory, but thought better of it.

_Flashback:_

_It was the second day of second grade and there was a little girl around seven years old sitting by herself at a lunch table. She had brown hair up in pigtails and silvery-blue eyes, and she was wearing a yellow dress with flowers on it._

_She was crying as she was looking around for her brother. She wiped her tears away a few times in her search until she found him. He was sitting with a big group of kids. They all had dressed the same way._

_They wore all black and had chains and spiky bracelets and belts. They were all laughing and joking about something, so was her brother. It was her whole class and not one of them was a friend with her. They kept staring at her, and whispering; they were making fun of her, behind her back, including her brother._

_Later at home she ran straight to her mother crying._

"_Mommy! I hate school! Please let me wear Miroku's clothes!" she sobbed as she hugged her mother's leg._

"_Well, I could buy you clothes like Miroku's, but why sweet pea? What happened?" she asked, hugging her daughter close._

_Miroku was hidden by the doorway to the kitchen, listening to his sister cry. He felt guilty. He vowed from that moment he wouldn't let those stupid kids upset her, never again._

_End Flashback._

Annika remembered him telling her they wouldn't hurt her again, but dressing like her brother made it even worse and one day it had gotten so bad, she glowed pink all through the school day. She hated these memories more than anything and her steps stiffened as her hands tightened into fist, and Sesshoumaru felt her anger spike.

Yura turned around and walked back to her sister, tugging on her pant leg so she would kneel down. She did as her little sister silently asked and Yura put her hand on her sister's cheek.

"Don't be upset about it okay Anni? 'Pweez'?" she asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Geez, how do you know every time?" Annika smiled and hugged her, "Lets keep going okay? Just a few more blocks," she smiled.

"Yay! Come on Rin, I'll race you!" Yura shouted.

"Yeah!" Rin cheered as they started to run again.

"To the corner then wait for us," Annika shouted to the two girls.

"What was wrong that you became angry and your sister knew?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly as he stared straight ahead. _'I wonder why I all of a suddenly care,'_ he thought.

"It's nothing," she growled as they neared the two younger girls.

Off down the street Sesshoumaru could hear people whispering and most of it were profanities about Annika and what sounded like him too.

"Do you know them?" he asked Annika.

"Who?"

"Down the street," he said and she looked down the street at the fairly large group of kids.

"Great, uh... keep walking so they won't see us," she said nervously, trying to hide her face.

"Hey poser! Did you actually get a boyfriend!" one girl shouted at Annika.

"She can't have a boyfriend. Remember she turned Joe gay!" a boy shouted.

"Wow, you guys are real mature! Holding an imaginary grudge since second grade is really stupid," Annika shouted back, as she started glowing pink. "Lets go before they follow us. I don't want Yura of Rin to hear them curse. Our house is down there," she said to Sesshoumaru as the house came into view.

"You should calm down before they notice you're glowing pink," Sesshoumaru said coldly, as he was growing angry for her sake, which bewildered him to no end.

The two young girls ran into the backyard as Annika saw the group of kids, two houses away and she started to blow brighter.

"Argh. Lets go inside, I don't want to deal with them," she growled as she opened the front door. She led Sesshoumaru to the living room and they both sat down in an armchair.

"Who are they?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What are you just curious, or do you actually care now?" Annika laughed, but soon found it to be a mistake. Before she could blink, Sesshoumaru had his hand around her neck and she was lifted high above the ground.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care for lowly ningens let alone mikos. Never think that this Sesshoumaru would care for you," he growled as he dropped her in the chair she was sitting in then he took his place back in his own.

"Oh, well sorry. I forgot I was dealing with the 'Ice Prince'. They are people who have had an imaginary grudge against me since 2nd grade. Now what was it you had to talk to me about?" she grumbled.

"What is the magic behind your tattoo?" he asked.

"It's a link between me and my blood sisters, when any of us are in pain or trouble, the rest of us know and go to help them," she explained, obtaining an emotionless mask like Sesshoumaru's, just to annoy him.

Before Sesshoumaru could ask another question, the girls came running through the backdoor, scared out of their wits.

"Anni! There are strange people in the backyard! We told them to go away, but they came in anyway! They were starting to break the swing set!" Yura told her as she jumped onto her lap, and Rin jumped onto Sesshoumaru's lap.

"They will be taken care of, wait here Rin," he told her as he ruffled her hair and stood up, placing her in the chair, Annika did the same.

"You two, go play in your room, okay Yura?" Annika told her.

As her and Sesshoumaru got outside, they saw the group destroying the swing set Annika and Miroku built for Yura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from my house," she yelled at them.

"Who's gonna stop us?" one boy from the group asked as the rest laughed at them.

Before she made a move to say anything, Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Annika, almost protectively, "I believe she asked you to leave," he growled, and the group just laughed.

"Look everyone, Annika's gay boyfriend is sticking up for her," the same boy laughed, he seemed to be their 'leader'. He was very scrawny and had short dirty blonde hair, which was almost bright brown. He also had glasses and braces, which seemed to make him look more like a nerd. Glasses, braces, super scrawny and very pale, he was the perfect stereotype for a nerd, but he was one of the 'punks' as they called themselves.

This really pissed her off. They could make fun of her, and destroy something she made, but to make fun of the sexiest man alive and call him gay, she would not stand for that, no sirree. But where she got that kind of logic, baffled her. _'Must be because I love him!'_ she thought.

"You... leave... Sesshoumaru... outta... this," she growled as she took deep breaths in between each word. Her eyes bled red and her whole form elevated in the air as it glowed pink.

"**GET... OUT!"** she bellowed, in what sounded like a devil possessed voice.

The majority of the kids left which brought Annika back down to earth, literally, but she was still glowing as pink as ever.

"What the hell? Is this another poser thing you came up with?" the leader sneered. The few kids who stayed just laughed and cheered with a "Go Konrad!" or "Yeah! Konrad! She's just a poser!"

"You just don't know when to quit, do ya Konrad?" she growled as he voice went back to normal, "I am so fed up with you! Just leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled as she shot a beam of her miko energy at him. He screamed in pain and he didn't stop till the light went away.

"Get him outta here! I don't want to see you guys by my house again," she said calmly as she turned back to normal. The kids picked up Konrad and dragged him away, trying to get away as fast as they could.

"You didn't kill him," Sesshoumaru stated, more than questioned.

Annika walked over to the broken swing set, it would be fixable, and she would be able to spend dome time with Miroku, just like when they were kids, they would do everything together. Now they still close but slowly falling apart.

"You, of all people, should know. My power will only do harm to un-pure things, example: I could kill you with enough power, since you're a youkai, but Konrad, he's human and his heart is not that tainted with evil, enough for me to kill him, just to kick his ass," she explained, walking back to stand next to him.

He didn't answer but chuckled a bit to himself. She was not like other girls. Most girls threw themselves at his feet, and ogled over how 'sexy' he was. They made him sick. 'Such whores' he thought they were, but not this one... no, she was different.

"I will help you rebuild this," he said.

"Nah, that's okay, I'll get Miro to re-build it with me, it was getting old and worn out anyway," she said as she started to head back inside the house.

"It was very rude of you today in school," he said flatly, he was still curious about why she had done the things she did.

"Sorry, but it had to be done," she shrugged.

"Why did you do it though?" he asked, he wouldn't stop questioning her till his curiosity was quenched enough to his satisfaction.

"It's what I do. I always have to hook someone up with someone else. Most of my friends have boyfriends because of me. Kagome and Naraku, Sango and Miroku, Lauren and Jeff, Erin and Matty, Nicole and Chris. I hooked them all up," she said, "It's a wonder how I can still be single though," she mumbled to herself, but Sesshoumaru heard it clear as day.

"Why would you not want someone for yourself?" he asked, it seemed to him, instead of quenching his curiosity, it seemed to only grow.

"There is only one person I want, but he seems to not want me," she sighed and looked away.

"I will be back later for Rin," he said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Okay then, I'll tell her, and see you later," she smiled as she led him to the doorway and he left.

'_Why did I feel the sudden urge to comfort her? I never felt this way before. Damn curiosity. But I am sure it will pass, or maybe it has passed already. Yes, I'm sure it has,'_ he thought as he walked away.

'_Besides, she is not worthy of my pity. She is a lowly ningen, and a miko no less. She stood up for me, thought I don't know why. It's not like I needed her to defend me. She has captured somewhat of my respect for showing how strong she is, though she doesn't show it. But not all my respect.'_

* * *

Hey people! Hope you liked that chapter. I wasn't too fond of it, but if you liked it that was great! Now one thing, the mean people, they are taken from a personal experience (though it was exaggerated a lot so it seems like she was put through alot) and also I really hate this jerk Konrad. I hate him to hell and back then back into hell, through all seven of them! So I just had to be all mean to him, because I really hate him, lol. If you knew the whole story, you would understand.  
Now, thanks to my friend Kira Aome, she drew a picture of Annika and Sesshy, and let me say, she got my idea of what Annika looks like, perfectly!! I love the picture so much. Take out the spaces though:  
  
add two / after the colon(is that how you spell the grammer or the organ?), because they won't show up...  
http: img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v228/ 2tears4fears/ Sesshoumaru20 and20 everyone20 else/ sesshy annika and miroku- by angie .jpg 

If the link doesn't work, then email me, and I'll email you the picture! It's an amazing picture! I have been showing everyone and I printed it out so it is now on my binder so I can look at it all through school! Thank you again Angie! You are totally awsome!  
  
Well, that's about it. So review now please! Until next time...  
Ja Ne!!


	4. Debut Performance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I do not own the Rolling Stones or their songs "Gimme Shelter" or "Sympathy for the Devil"** **I don't own my friends either! I only own my OC's and myself!! **

Warning: Nothing bad, just a bit of some incestuous lime.

**A/N: I would like to thank my friend Hunter fo rhis help in beta-reading my chapter!!**

**Back to the Beginning  
****Chapter Three: Debut Performance  
****By: Sweet Raptured Light**

The girls were finishing up a snack in the kitchen when they heard the front door open.

"Hey Anni! Sesshoumaru is here for Rin!" Miroku called through the house and Sesshoumaru inwardly flinched as the sound hurt his sensitive ears.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled as she ran from the kitchen and attached herself to his leg. "Look! Yura and Rin match!" she said as Yura had a ponytail to match hers.

"Very nice Rin, now we have to go," he said as he took her hand to leave.

Miroku, who had just gotten home when Sesshoumaru arrived, had gone to the kitchen to get himself a drink. "Hey Sess, why don't you stay for a while?" he called to him.

"Sorry, but we must get home," he said and turned to leave with Rin's hand engulfed in his own.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin has something important to tell you!" she pulled him back trying to budge him, which didn't work, but he stopped none-the-less.

"At home," he told her over his shoulder.

"No! Now! Please Fluffy-sama!" she used her best puppy-dog pout on him, which seemed to work. Annika snickered a bit.

'_Heh, Fluffy-sama! That's a good name for him!'_ she thought and tried to stifle her laughter as he glared at her.

"Fine. What is so important?" he fully turned around now.

"Yura-chan said that Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, and Inuyasha-niichan are all invited to Annika-chan's concert on Friday night!" Rin jumped up and down while holding his hand. Annika almost faltered. It would be alright if Rin and Inuyasha came to the concert, but not Sesshoumaru. If he was there then she would be sure to mess up.

"I'll think about it Rin, I don't think we can make it though," he told her.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, it'll be fun. Annika is a great guitarist and singer, and besides, you like the Rolling Stones," Miroku tried to convince him as he joined the group by the door.

"What do they have to do with it?" he cocked an elegant eyebrow.

"It's a Rolling Stones tribute concert. Each band does two songs from their 'Hot Rocks' albums," Annika explained dryly.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin pleaded with him.

"Maybe, I'll try to make it, but you can go with Inuyasha if I don't go," he told Rin as he patted her head.

"It starts at 7:00," Annika said.

"I'll try to leave time open for it," Sesshoumaru said to her. "Are you ready?" he looked to Rin.

"Yes Sir!" Rin stood straight like a soldier and saluted.

"Thank you for taking care of her," he nodded a bit to Annika, and proceeded to leave.

"Anni?" Yura tugged on her shirt, "Can I do your hair tomorrow morning?" She asked.

Annika smiled at her sister, "Of course." Yura hugged her leg and ran upstairs to play in her room. Annika sighed a bit and looked to Miroku who was still standing there. She stood up and ran to Miroku. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. Miroku was shocked but knew why she did this. He hugged her and stroked her hair.

"They came back, Miroku," she started to cry. She hadn't cried in so long.

"So that's what happened to the swing set," he muttered to himself but Annika heard and nodded her head. He lifted her head by her chin and looked her in the eyes, "Remember the promise I made to you?" she nodded, "I won't ever break my promise and I am here for you, no matter how old you get, I am still going to protect you."

She looked into his eyes and saw the truth. Her gaze drifted to his lips and then was brought back up to his eyes. He brought his head down and kissed her cheek, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He didn't take his lips away from her cheek but brought them down to her lips and gave her a chaste kiss.

To say Annika was shocked would be an overstatement. She wasn't expecting this from her brother, but in her emotional turmoil, she didn't care, she kissed back. The kiss deepened until Miroku opened his eyes and it came to an abrupt stop. Both of them had a deep crimson stain on their cheeks. Miroku scratched the back of his neck and muttered a quick 'Sorry' before he went into the kitchen to retrieve his drink. Annika stood there and touched her lips for a second. Had she just done what she thought? Her first kiss was with… her brother! She felt a burning sensation run through her body and ended at her cheeks, deepening her blush till she was a tomato. She sauntered up the stairs in a daze and went to her room. Miroku waited in the kitchen till he heard Annika go up the stairs. After what he had done, he would be so embarrassed to see her. How could he kiss his own sister and she kissed him back? On the same day that he started to go out with Sango no less! And Sango was Annika's best friend, she would be so angry and disgusted if she found out, _'So she mustn't'_ he thought and ran up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The whole school week till Friday, Yura had done Annika's hair, making her match Yura and Rin. After school Annika came home with Erin, Lauren, Rachelle and Keri, and they ran down into the basement to practice for a few hours before they had to leave for Jones Beach, where the concert was being held. As they were practicing, almost all the people they had coming were standing on the stairs listening to them, except for Sesshoumaru. 

The concert had started without a hitch and at about a quarter to eight Annika's band, The Snarling Kittens, was going on next. As the four girls finished setting up, the lights went out and all you could hear were the bongos, signifying the start of the song _Sympathy for the Devil_. Though it was dark, Annika could still see where their group of families and friends were, and there was an empty seat, which meant Sesshoumaru wasn't there yet.

The stage lights turned on and Erin, the drummer, was playing the bongos as Keri, who wasn't even in the band, was shaking the maracas. After a few minutes, Annika began to sing as Rachelle, the keyboardist came in with the piano part.

_Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year. Stole many a man's soul and faith. _

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ, had his moment, of doubt and pain. Made damn sure the Pilate, washed his hands, and sealed his fate. _

_Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. But what's puzzling you is the nature, of my game. _

About this time, Keri, Lauren, the bassist who wasn't using her instrument in this song, Erin, and Rachelle were singing the background woo-ooh's as Annika sang the song.

_I stuck around St. Petersburg, when I saw it was a time for a change. Killed the Czar and his ministers. Anastasia, screamed in vain. _

_I rode a tank. Held a general's rank. When the blitzkrieg raged, and the bodies stank. _

_Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. But what's puzzling you is the, nature of my game. _

_I watched with glee, while your kings and queens. Fought for ten decades, for the Gods they made. _

_I shouted out "Who killed the Kennedy's?" When after all, it was you and me. _

_Let me please introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. And I laid traps for troubadours. Who got killed before they reached Bombay. _

_Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name. But what's puzzling you, is the nature of my game. _

After that, Annika, the guitarist of the band, had started in on her solo, so entwined with pouring her soul into this song to please all the fans, she didn't see the beauty that was being escorted to his seat next to Rin and Inuyasha. But everyone else on stage saw, and they couldn't help but smile as the solo started to come to an end.

_Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name. But what's confusing you is just the, nature of my game. _

Annika looked into the crowd and didn't see the empty seat any more. Instead she saw Sesshoumaru, sitting there, nodding his head with the music, in approval. She smiled a bit and continued on.

_Just as every cop is a criminal. And all the sinners saints. As heads is tails, just call me, Lucifer. 'Cause I'm in need of some restraint. _

_So if you meet me, have some courtesy, have some sympathy and some taste. Use all your well-learned politesse. Or I'll lay your, soul to waste. _

_Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. But what's puzzling you is just the, nature of my game. _

As the song reached its end, Annika joined the rest of them in singing the Woo-ooh's. As the music faded and ended, the crowd stood up and applauded them as they did fantastic on their first song. Lauren went backstage to get her bass, and Erin went back to get rhythm sticks along with Keri. Even though she wasn't in the band they had asked her earlier in the month if she would help them out with the extra instruments. Rachelle was also a guitarist and brought her keyboard backstage and came back out with her guitar as everyone took their place.

Annika now shared the microphone with Rachelle, Lauren was standing on the left side of the stage with her own microphone and Keri and Erin were standing on the right side sharing a microphone.

Rachelle started to play the melody on her guitar for the first few measures and then was joined in by Annika who was playing the lead, and Keri and Erin on the rhythm sticks. Everyone except for Annika and Rachelle was singing the ooh's in the background. After repeating the harmony twice, Lauren joined in on her bass. After a few more measures, instead of Annika singing lead, Rachelle started to sing.

_Oh, a storm is threat'ning. My very life today. If I don't get some shelter. Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away. _

Everyone else joined her for the chorus.

_War, children, it's just a shot away. It's just a shot away. War, children, it's just a shot away. It's just a shot away. _

Then there was a brief interlude before she continued singing.

_Ooh, see the fire is sweepin'. Our very street today. Burns like a red coal carpet. Mad bull lost its way. _

_War, children, it's just a shot away. It's just a shot away. War, children, it's just a shot away. It's just a shot away. _

Annika now got another chance to spill her soul into the song to please the fans, but it wasn't them she wanted to see smile. She wanted Sesshoumaru to be happy. She knew he liked the Rolling Stones, and even though she had gotten his approval with the first song, who knew about the second song? She just wanted him to approve of her, and maybe, she could even reach his heart. Who knew? Only Kami knew, and she prayed to him that she could get Sesshoumaru to open up to her. Maybe. As her solo came to an end, which wasn't really a solo since everyone else was in the background playing their parts too, instead of Rachelle singing again; it was Anni who started to.

_Rape, murder! It's just a shot away; it's just a shot away! _

_Rape, murder! It's just a shot away; it's just a shot away! _

_Rape, murder! It's just a shot away; it's just a shot away! _

There was a brief musical interlude before Annika sang again.

_The flood is threat'ning. My very life today. Gimme, gimme shelter. Or I'm gonna fade away. _

Then everyone else joined her.

_War, children, it's just a shot away. It's just a shot away. It's just a shot away. It's just a shot away. It's just a shot away. _

Then everyone dropped out so Rachelle could sing the last part.

_I tell you love, sister, it's just a kiss away. It's just a kiss away. It's just a kiss away. It's just a kiss away. It's just a kiss away. Kiss away, kiss away. _

And the song started to come to an end as the instruments took a while to fade. No one seemed to notice the large blush that had made its way on to Miroku's face, and not even Rachelle saw the blush Annika held, even though she was standing right next to her. The two siblings remembered the events from earlier in the week that they had hid from everyone and themselves - which were brought back to the front of their minds; how could it have happened? Just one line from a song and that embarrassing, yet much needed kiss could work its way onto their faces. But no one knew. No one had witnessed it. So why feel so guilty? Was it the pleasure they both had when their lips touched? Or was it the fact that they were siblings, sharing an intimate moment with each other that someone can only have with the person they love the most, outside of their family? Oh Kami help the poor, misguided siblings, they really need it.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody!! Oh my Kami! I'm finally updating! It's cause i found out I can finish a chapter quicker when I type it than write it in my notebook!! Heh, So when I get the chance, I will start to try to update more! I promise. 

Not much to say about this chap, but I hope you like it!!  
Thank you again to Hunter who beta-read my story for me!!

Please read and review! Arigatou!!!

Ja Ne!!  
---Sweet Raptured Light


	5. The Talent Show Must Go On, or Where's A...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co., nor do I own the song, "Cell Block Tango" from the movie/play Chicago. I don't own my friend's either, even though a few of them play a few minor apperances. I only own my OC, and plot.**

**Warning: A bit more incestuous lime. And I didn't re-read it or have someone beta read it, so bare with me. **

**Thank You's: I thank my friend's Erin, Keri, Brandon, Brian, Jen, and Jamie who let me use their names, and/or characters even though I didn't ask them if I could, or tell them I did, Lol.**

**Back to the Beginning  
Chapter Four: The Talent Show Must Go On or, Where's Ayame?  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

Weeks went by after the concert and the siblings didn't say much about the incident before hand. They had spoken together the night after the performance in Annika's room.

_Flashback:_

_When their family had gotten home that night, Annika told Miroku to meet in her room. She ran up and waited for her brother. Not even ten minutes later did he arrive. He knocked on the door lightly and opened it after Annika softly beckoned him inside. He looked down as he entered and went to sit on her bed._

_He remembered when they were younger, they had shared this room. Like all twins, they were inseparable. It hadn't even been two years since he moved out into their grandfather's room. He had passed away three years before and no one in the family could go by his room without starting to cry. _

"_Miroku…" she said to him, but he refused to look up, "Miroku look at me." She demanded of him. He slowly brought his gaze to hers and saw that she was not the only one still blushing. "I know it felt weird, but it was bound to happen sometime, just look at Angelina Jolie," she smiled._

"_Yeah, but she kissed her brother on purpose, in front of people," he pointed out to her._

"_So what? My point is, just forget about it. If we do, we won't blush every time we look at each other. If we keep this up, people will get suspicious. Besides, neither of us felt anything, right? So if we do it again, we won't feel anything. It's not like in Angel Sanctuary where the brother is in love with the sister, and vice versa," Anni explained to him._

"_Yeah, and I have Sango, and you like Sesshoumaru, so we don't need to do anything like that anyway," his blush started to fade._

"_About that…" she started._

"_About what?"_

"_If you let me finish I could tell you!" she laughed._

"_Sorry, go ahead."_

"_Well, I was wondering. Could you help me get together with Sesshoumaru?" she grabbed his hand, "Please?"_

_He felt a little twinge in his heart, but he couldn't place the emotion. He just knew that he wanted to be the only one to be able to have her confide everything in him, to be able to share secrets, to be able to kiss in that way. He mentally slapped himself._

'_Don't be thinking of that you idiot! You have Sango.'_

"_Sure," he smiled and kissed her knuckles, the action making her smile._

"_Thank you Miroku!" she laughed and lunged at him as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back._

"_You're welcome," he ruffled her hair as he stood up, leaving her sitting on her bed, "I'll talk to him tomorrow." He smiled once more and walked out of her room._

_Annika's heart was still beating fast and she couldn't control it, or even understand why. Was it for Sesshoumaru, or perhaps, Miroku? Maybe both?_

_End Flashback._

Miroku had talked to Sesshoumaru the next day. And the next, and the next and the next. Everyday he would ask Sesshoumaru to talk to him and everyday Sesshoumaru would ignore him till he couldn't stand Miroku's constant bickering.

"What do you want this time Miroku?" she sighed. He knew what was coming. How could he avoid it though? Miroku was one of his first friends here and he couldn't just ignore him. He didn't need friends, but he did need companionship from people besides Rin and Inuyasha.

"You know, it's about Annika," he started, but today he would do it differently, "I've seen how you watch her. You think about her, and then sometimes you blush." He knew perfectly well that he had never seen Sesshoumaru blush, but he was damned sure he had seen him watching his sister like a vicious animal. He could tell that look; his eyes were lust-hungry and longing for something other than that. Miroku had only seen that look once, but all the other times-and there were plenty of those- he could see Sesshoumaru thinking deeply about something; about her. What could it have been?

"This Sesshoumaru does not blush," he corrected Miroku. How could Miroku have caught him watching her? He had made sure no eyes were on him, and he could have sensed the slightest shift of gaze that was angled onto him. Maybe he did harbor lust, but so did every youkai that comes across a female who defies him. That's how his father met Inuyasha's mother. He'd be damned if he ended up like his father; falling in love with a ningen. But this girl, this Annika, wasn't just any ningen. She was a miko. She had a temper and she could love. She liked the Rolling Stones too. She was a possibility, only because there weren't that many other demonesses around Long Island. Any that were, were disgusting hanyous. The one he could have chosen, that Ayame, already had a betrothed, and it was that damn Kouga. If only he hadn't already gotten their alliance before he met her. But she was another story altogether.

He was more fascinated with someone daring, someone who could tempt him. Someone who would defy him, to keep him guessing. Someone like Annika.

Miroku got serious. He was doing this for his sister, that's why he kept trying, and he wouldn't stop till he succeeded, for her. He knew that those kids, those stupid punks, wouldn't rest and leave her alone until she could directly kick each and everyone of their asses without the use of her powers, and with Sesshoumaru there, she knew she could do it. There was just the part of actually GETTING Sesshoumaru together with her so he could be behind her all the way.

"Sesshoumaru, do you know what happened to our swing set?" Miroku asked him.

"Yes, I was there when it happened," he answered. Where was Miroku going with this?

Taken off guard, Miroku had to now re-word his plan of action. "Well, then you must have seen the kids who did it."

"Yes, I did. What is your point Miroku?"

"My point is they won't rest till they completely crush her. And even then they won't stop. Ever since second grade. She was about to give up. She had fallen into a depression. If not for the promise I made her, I don't think she would be doing as well as she is today. When she met you Sesshoumaru, she changed dramatically. She knew she loved you, when she was younger. Sesshoumaru, I don't want her to sound crazy, or obsessive, but she does have a heart only set aside for you. Please give her a chance; I know you can love her in return, because you do have a heart in there somewhere. You are what makes her strong. I don't want to see her cry again. She did right after you left, and she hadn't in so long. I thought she had forgotten, but seeing her about to have a nervous breakdown… I don't think she'll survive if she has another." He had spoken with the utmost seriousness. Taking his time, choosing his words, speaking softly.

"I don't like beggars Miroku. They disgust me. They ask for far more than they can handle. And what if I break her heart Miroku, how will you live with yourself then?" he had dismissed him, turning his back on his friend. Ending the conversation. He had to think over this somewhat new information. How could he sleep at night knowing he was so important to her? Knowing that he held her life together and even the action of burning her neck a bit didn't make her hate him. She still loved him strong. How would he sleep at night? Just fine indeed.

* * *

The talent show was a month away. The girls had decided on singing a different song from the movie Chicago. They recruited Erin, since they needed a sixth person to do the _Cell Block Tango_. They started practicing a week before hand. Running through the dance routine, memorizing the lyrics. They even had their loyal boyfriends help out during the dancing, like in the movie. Annika also recruited the help of her brother's friend. His name was Brandon. In elementary school, they had crushes on each other, but neither acted on it. She knew she could count on him. They also got Keri involved to help out in one part. She was always willing to help; she loved music one way or another.

The dancing was hard for the guys, they weren't as agile as the girls; they couldn't kick their legs up high enough to satisfy the women. I'm very sorry to say that they can now sing a few octaves higher than before. Learning the routine was the hard part. They didn't have a choreographer, all they had was the movie but they pulled it off somehow.

A day before the performance the talent show cast was doing a run through of the performance and the group was about to go on stage when they couldn't find Ayame.

"Where could she be?" Kagome ran around frantically looking for her, even under small rocks, which was completely stupid.

"I can't find Kouga either," Inuyasha spoke up.

"We have to find someone who can fill in for her for today," Annika said, and then she looked to Miroku, "Can you tell the director we can't find her?"

"Sure," he said and ran out to the stage as the group before them finished their duet.

As Rachelle and Jamie came backstage they were told the dilemma and tried to help out.

"Well, ask Jen, she knows the routine too, she helped you guys with it, didn't she?" Jamie suggested; she was a smart girl.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked, started to look around under rocks again, but was stopped by Naraku.

"I'm right here!" Jen popped her head out from behind Brandon and he jumped. She held in her hand a cup of Ramen Noodles.

"Ramen!" Rachelle shouted, took it from Jen and ran away with it.

Jen blinked then looked at Annika, "What's the matter?"

"Ayame is missing, we can't find her or Kouga and we are up now. Can you replace her for now?" Annika asked her, "We also need someone to play the husband, do you know anyone who can help?"

"Brian can do it," Brandon piped up. Brian was Brandon's twin, they both had wavy hair, but Brian's was darker than Brandon's and Brandon had blue eyes, while Brian had green eyes.

"Does he know the routine?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I made him practice with me when I couldn't get a part right. He knows it almost as well as I do," He explained as he took out his cell phone and started to dial home.

"But that's your part, what about Kouga's?" Kikyou pointed out and some of them started to agree with her.

"We haven't got all day! Are you people going to practice or what?" the director called to them, sounding more like a jackass than was planned.

"He knows all the parts, just like me. He is getting off the bus. We're lucky they pulled away after he got off. He'll be here in a minute."

"Thank Kami! I love you for this Brandon!" Annika said and ran to hug him and gave his chaste kiss on the cheek. They both blushed a bit and smiled as Brian came bursting through the door in a dying sprint.

"Okay! Now that your replacement is here, let's go!" the director said, and went to go make their introduction.

* * *

Sesshoumaru held Rin's hand as the moved to find seats in the auditorium that was packed full for the talent show. They arrived late; around the time of the last group in Act I. They sat down right as the director put the mic on the stand and took the stand off the stage as the curtains closed behind him. Sesshoumaru checked his playbill and sighed a bit as they made it in time.

'_I'm glad we made it, or else Rin would be so upset not to see Annika perform.' _He thought.

The curtains pulled back to show six girls lined up in a row, behind a single wall of jail cell bars. There was an occasional tap of the foot and pop of the gum, and then the music started. Each girl started to say a word, one right after the other. It started with Kagome, then Sango, Kikyou, Erin, Annika, and lastly Jen.

"_Pop. Six. Squish. Uh uh. Cicero. Lipschitz!_" they chanted over and over for quiet a few times before they broke out into the actual song.

"_He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it." _They sang.

"_I betcha you would have done the same."_ Annika said as she pointed through the bars at the audience. And they repeated their chant of _pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

A door opened in the bars and out walked Kagome as Naraku entered from stage left. He had on jeans and a white wife beater, and a paper boy hat. He was chewing gum. Kagome started talking instead of singing.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day and I am really irritated and looking for a little sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said "Bernie you pop that gum one more time..." and he did." She laughed as she wrapped her arm around Naraku's shoulders and got ready to pull out the scarf. "So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... into his head." As the bass drum hit the note she pulled out the red scarf, and a red light shone on her as they went through their dance routine while the six other girls sang the chorus again.

"_He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there. If you'd have heard it. I betcha you would have done the same."_ They sang as the door opened once again and out walked Sango, as Miroku entered from stage right as Kagome and Naraku exited stage left.

"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic." Sango walked toward him and knocked him on the floor as she pulled the red scarf from behind him as he fell. She pulled him up and they did their own routine as the five remaining girls sang the secondary chorus.

"_He had it coming. He had it coming. He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it. And he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime!"_

They exited stage right as Kikyou now came out with Inuyasha entering from stage left. They circled each other, making hand motions as Kikyou spoke her lines.

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman,' he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', 'you been screwin the milkman!' And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!" Out from Inuyasha's stomach she pulled her red scarf and first pushed him away then pulled him back as they danced while the four remaining girls sang.

"_If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it. I betcha you would have done the same!"_

The quickly exited stage right as the light that was on the first three girls went from red to white as Erin entered from behind the bars to do a sweet little ballet while Matty joined her from stage left. She wasn't Hungarian but she couldn't speak it fluently, but her being able to speak German, helped in some indirect way.

"Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. Probaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg..." she memorized and recited the lines perfectly.

Annika shouted from behind the bars, "Yeah, but did you do it?"

Erin turned her body halway so she was facing the side.

"Uh uh. Not guilty!" she said as she tilted her head up and she pulled a white scarf from her hair.

She quickly left stage left as Annika now came out of the bars, no one entering stage right just yet. Annika walked forward just a few feet from the front of the stage and broke down the forth wall.

"My sister, Veronica and I did this double act and my husband, Charlie, used to travel round with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row one, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some." Behind her, entered Brandon from stage right and Keri from stage left. Remarkably he lifted her up and turned her upside down as she wrapped her legs around his torso. In the audience Sesshoumaru covered Rin's eyes. "I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later; when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead." Annika rolled two red scarves from her wrists and backed up enough to meet up with both of them as they started their dance routine which continued through the chorus.

Annika sang out while the rest of the girls echoed in the background.

"_They had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming all along. I didn't do it. But if I'd done it. How could you tell me that I was wrong?"_

Keri and Brandon exited stage left and Annika was joined by Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, and Erin. All in position they continued the next routine through the second chorus.

"_They had it coming." _Which was sung by Annika and Kagome, and was echoed by Sango, Kikyou and Erin.

"_They had it coming." _Again it was sung and echoed.

"_They had it coming all along." _This time instead of the same line being echoed, the three girls sang _"They took a flower in its prime."_

Now Annika sang alone as Kagome joined the others. _"I didn't do it_." Which was echoed by_ "And then they used it."_

"_But if I'd done it." "How could you tell me that I was wrong?"_

Now the last one to walk out from behind the bars was Jen. And entered from stage right was Brian.

"I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead." As Jen pulled out the red scarf and pretended to gag him, she pushed him off stage left as she and the others sang _"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum." _Twice. Jen and the six other girls did their finishing routine as they echoed back and forth singing the chorus two more times.

Once they were done, they finished up by walking backwards behind the bars. One at a time in the order they first spoke. They each went back their designated spots saying one of their lines.

"You pop that gum one more time!" "Single my ass." "Ten times!" Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe." "Number seventeen- the spread eagle." "Artistic differences."

One at a time as the red light faded on them, they each uttered one final word. _Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

The crowd erupt into applause as the group came out and took a bow before they went backstage so the director could announce to the audience that it was intermission.

Sesshoumaru, Rin and Yura (who joined them when she found them at the door after the performance) met them outside the auditorium while people exited to get refreshments. He smiled at Annika and she smiled back. Yura and Rin clasped to her legs and as she looked down, they smiled brightly up at her.

"You were wonderful Annika-chan!" Rin said as Annika bent down and hugged them both.

"Thank you Rin-chan!"

"Yeah Anni, you were wonderful! And you too Miroku!" Yura said as she hugged her sister then ran to her brother. Rin tugged on Annika's sleeve.

"Can Yura-chan sleepover?" she tried to whisper but it just sounded like she was a bit hoarse.

"Did you ask Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. He turned around when he heard his name being spoken.

"Did she ask Sesshoumaru-sama what?" he walked toward them and Annika stood up.

"If Yura could sleep over," by this time Rin went to play with Yura and Miroku.

"Yes she asked me, and I have given my consent. I told her to ask for yours as well."

"It's alright with me, I'll come by and pick her up tomorrow then at what time though?"

"I'll call you when I'm ready!" Yura interrupted into the conversation that her and Rin we listening to.

"_Intermission is now ending. Please return to your seats and enjoy Act II of the show."_

They announcement was heard by the group didn't return to their seats. They didn't need to. Their job was done and they could go home.

"Hey, Annika, I'll drive you home," Brandon offered. Even though almost everyone there was seventeen and could legally drive, he offered anyway. "Maybe we could hang out before hand." He put his arm around her shoulder cause her to turn a light shade of pink.

Sesshoumaru had a twinge inside him from who knows what. For some unfathomable reason, he couldn't let this… mongrel, take her home.

"I'll drive her home. Yura has to get her things ready anyway," Sesshoumaru offered, taking her arm and pulling her away from him. She almost fell into him but kept her balance as she turned a deep shade of crimson. Brandon put his hand on her shoulder and persisted to offer.

"That's alright Brandon, I'll get a ride from Sesshoumaru," she stuttered a bit. He looked down hearted, but it didn't bother him too much. Sure he still liked her a bit, but when Miroku asked him to do this, he knew it was because she liked Sesshoumaru. He had his eye on someone else anyway, but it still hurt because he knew he had her attention first, and now to loose it was upsetting.

"I'll see you later then. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" He looked up, bright eyed.

"She has an appointment with me tomorrow, so she cannot make it," Sesshoumaru unconsciously held her tighter and Annika looked to Miroku who winked to her. She could have hugged him had she not been held so tightly by the taiyoukai, but that didn't bother her.

As quick as a lightening strike, the four girls doubled over in pain. They grasped their stomachs as each one of them took on the fetal position on their knees. Kagome checked her tattoo and felt its beating pulse. They looked at each other in the eyes and made to get up, though the pain was so great. They all rushed to Miroku's car as quick as they could. Sesshoumaru and the others followed in two more cars and arrived at an all youkai hospital.

The beating of the hearts got stronger as they made their way in the building. The nurses tried to help but were repelled when they tried to get close. The girls were on a mission. To find Ayame. They tried the elevator but as they waited, the pain grew and the girls ran up the stairs instead.

As they neared the forth floor door, they burst through and down the hall, until all of a sudden, the pain and beating dissipated into nothingness. They looked around, befuddled. They didn't know which way to go. Kouga ran out of one of the doors down the hall on their left.

"Guys, you'll never believe it!" He jumped for joy, literally. He bounced like no one would believe and was laughing like crazy.

"Kouga. Calm down!" Kagome yelled at him. "Where the hell were you yesterday and tonight!"

"Ayame had pups!" he shouted and ran back to her room with the girls in tow.

As they entered the hospital room, they saw lying on the bed, covered in blankets, dripping with sweat from her hairline, was no other than Ayame. She looked dazed and content, holding two pups. She didn't even notice her friends come in the room, until Kouga kissed her forehead and sat down beside her.

"We have visitors," he said, and nodded his head towards the whole group of friends. Sesshoumaru and the rest of the guys had walked into the room right when she lifted her head.

Without saying a word she sat up and showed her pups to everyone. They were pinkish-white, and their eyes closed. One was a girl and she had small curls of red hair already growing in, and two little fangs sticking out of her mouth as she yawned. On top of her head were two white dog ears to match Inuyasha's. When he saw them, his ears did a wiggle dance in approval. The other baby was a boy. He had one thick curl of brown hair right at a widow's peak on his forehead. His ears were like Kouga's, pointed and on the side of his head. He also had a tail like Kouga's. It was small, but already thick with light brown hair.

"They are so beautiful Ayame," Annika said, "Can I hold one?" Ayame nodded in consent and handed to Annika, her daughter.

Anni cooed softly as she felt the light weight of a child in her arms. She couldn't believe she was holding such a fragile being. That the baby's very life rested in her hands if she should drop her, which of course she wouldn't. But she was shaking so hard that she handed her back to Ayame, for fear that she might.

'_She would make a good mother someday…'_ Sesshoumaru thought, as he watched her handle the child, then he mentally slapped himself. _'She would only produce half-breeds.'_

"What are their names?" Kikyou asked.

"Koichi and Kaya," Ayame answered as Kaya wrapped her little hand around Kouga's finger. He smiled widely.

"She has quiet a grip," he nuzzled Ayame's cheek and kissed her.

"Is this why you weren't at talent show rehearsal or the actual talent show? Why didn't you tell us!" Sango asked her. She almost squealed but kept her voice down as the children were falling asleep.

"Yeah," she blushed, "Our parents wanted an heir before we got married. I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys, but we wanted to surprise you."

"Well you sure did. We had to get Brian and Jen to fill in for you last minute. You could have at least TOLD us you weren't going to be there, so we could have gotten them before the director got mad at us for holding up rehearsal," Kagome laughed a bit.

"But they are so cute," Rin said as her and Yura finally made it through the group of older kids, enough so they could see.

"Well hello there you two, where did you come from? Are you behaving?" Ayame tapped both of them on the nose and laughed a bit as both of them giggled.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"I'm sleeping over Rin's house. Annika said I could," Yura told her.

"It's almost your bed time anyway. Congratulations Ayame, Kouga, but we must be going. Come Annika," He called her like a dog and flames erupted in her eyes, but she cooled down as she hugged Kouga and Ayame goodbye and kissed her pups on their foreheads.

"They are just adorable. Congrats you guys. See ya at home Miroku," she smiled and left with Sesshoumaru and the two girls.

Back at Sesshoumaru's house Annika was talking to Sesshoumaru in the living room as the two girls played upstairs.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked him, still a bit surprised he would suggest something like that.

"Excuse me? We do not have plans tomorrow. I do not know what you're talking about," he kept up his stoic mask. He couldn't let her know that she was his territory and he wouldn't let another male near her. She would think he liked her or something else as frivolous like that.

"Alright, I'll just hang out with Brandon tomorrow. He seemed kind of upset that I couldn't."

"No, you will not. He lusts after you and it is not safe with him." Okay, so he was stretching the truth, but didn't he once like her?

"He isn't like that. Even if you don't know him that well, you can tell from talking with him he wouldn't do something like that." If she didn't get a date out of him, then she would kill herself. Well, maybe not kill herself, but yell really, really loud.

"Fine. Then tomorrow, you will accompany me to dinner and a movie." He knew it would come to this. He tried to avoid a date, but he wouldn't stand losing her to someone else. _'But I have no feelings for her past friendship what-so-ever.'_ He told himself. _'Liar! You like her. Why else would you take her to a movie? To get close to her.'_ Damn his conscious.

"Alright. Do you want to take me home now? Or would you like Miroku to pick me up?" she asked, keeping a straight face, which was hard. She wanted so bad to scream and cheer. She wanted to jump and smile till her face was numb. She was so happy. And why wouldn't she be? She scored a date with the fabulous Sesshoumaru Taisho.

As she walked in the door, she waved to Sesshoumaru who drove off after waving back. As the door shut behind her she squealed and ran upstairs. Bursting into Miroku's room, she leaped on his bed while he sat at his computer.

"So, you got a date with him I assume?" He smiled as he turned around in his chair.

"Oh yes!" She cheered and stood up. She ran to Miroku and hugged him tight.

"Good for you," he laughed and as she pulled away, she kissed his cheek. She was so happy, she kissed him again, but missed his cheek, and hit his lips.

They didn't pull apart right away, instead they stayed together. At first Miroku's eyes were wide open and he was shocked. But he enjoyed it, _'What's the big deal though?'_ He let his eyes slide shut and enjoyed the feel of her full lips upon his own. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Sure he loved Sango's kisses, but he also took a liking to Annika's.

As they pulled away, they blushed again.

"Sorry," Annika said as she rushed out of Miroku's room and to her own.

"It's alright," Miroku said just as she made it to his doorway, and watched her leave to her own room, "It doesn't matter. It won't get passed kissing. So what's to worry about?" He asked himself, turning back to his computer and started to chat with his friends again.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I finally updated! Yes I know, amazing! Lol. Well, I started on chapter five already! (That's a lie, but I will once I'm done updating... Lol)  
I hope this chapter isn't too bad, I was working around wrter's block/ procrastination and a bad back... I slouch when I type.

That's about it, because I really don't have much more to say about this chapter. But I'm sorry if there are grammer mistakes, I didn't get anyone to beta read it yet. Arigatou.

I will try to update this story and others asap, but I doubt I will be able too. Lol.  
Review please, and tell me what you think!

Ja Ne,  
Sweet Raptured Light


	6. A Christmas With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha! Don't sue! All I own is my plot ideas and my original characters! **

** A/N: Hi all! Well, uhm, yes, it has taken me almost a year (maybe longer) to finally get over writer's block. My boyfriend has helped me a lot with inspiration. I have a job now! I'm a cashier at King Kullen! And well, it doesn't eat my life as much (but it still does) so I'll try to write chapters as fast as I can, but I can't promise anything. I'll say more at the end! Please enjoy!  
**

**Back to the Beginning  
Chapter Five: A Christmas With You.  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

The talent show was in early November, and it was now late December for the group. Schools were closed for winter break. It had snowed a few times, and it was good packing snow as well, but it was only a few inches thick. The girls had taken Koichi and Kaya out to the park to go sledding along with Yura and Rin. Though they were only a little bit older than six weeks, they were wolf pups, which meant they grew fast. If they were human babies, then they would be around four or five.

Koichi had grown out his brown hair like his father. It reached a little past his ears and had dark red natural high-lights in it, his tail was a lighter shade of brown and very thick with fur, and his eyes were a beautiful sea green; they took the emerald from his mother and a bit of the cobalt from his father.

His sister Kaya had her hair a bit longer than his and it was bright, fire engine red, and wavy. Her ears had gone from pale white, to pink, to a lighter color of red, to match her hair a bit. Her eyes were a teal color, with green flecks in them.

The girls brought the boys along, just for fun, and as they had fun sledding down the hill, the boys had a snowball fight. Their faces were red from the cold water evaporating off their face and taking the heat with it. Even Sesshoumaru was there with them and he was having a good time, though he would never admit it nor would he crack a smile when the kids would tackle Annika into the snow.

Their date after the talent show went well, much to Annika's surprise and pleasure.

_Flashback:_

_Then next day, around noon, Sesshoumaru drove Yura home, and Rin accompanied her. They were going to ask if Rin could play with Yura for a little while._

"_You'll have to ask your parents, or your siblings," Sesshoumaru told the little girls as they pulled around the corner and came up to the house. In the front by the curb was a pile of wood, plastic and metal. Annika and Miroku's parents told them to tear the rest of it down and bring it to the curb. Later that week they would buy a new, all metal swing set and the twins would be the ones to put it together._

_Yura ran up to the door with Rin's hand in her grasp and Rin just two steps behind, while Sesshoumaru sauntered lazily behind them. Yura opened the door wide and she made her presence known._

"_ANNI! MIRO! I'm home! And Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin-chan are here too!"_

_Sesshoumaru's ears flinched as the sound was even louder to his sensitive youkai hearing. Annika came down the stairs like a stampede. She came down so fast the she jumped the last three steps. When she heard that Sesshoumaru was there, she had to get downstairs as fast as she could. But it wasn't that she didn't want to see her little sister either, which is why she hugged the two little girls tightly as Sesshoumaru closed the door quietly behind the three of them._

_As she stood up she acknowledged Sesshoumaru and tilted her head in a mock bow "Hello Sesshoumaru," she smiled and he nodded his head in return._

"_Can Rin stay and play for a little while? Please Anni?" Yura grasped her sister's hand while Rin grasped the other and they both gave their own sad little puppy dog eyes. Annika laughed and shook her head yes._

"_Yeah, sure, that' will be alright, as long as it's alright with Sesshoumaru," and she looked to his already nodding head. The girls squealed and giggled. "Miroku and I put together a new swing set. It even has a slide! You can go play on it if you want. Just be careful, it's all metal, so don't hurt yourselves on it." She smiled as the two little girls ran out the back door._

"_So what movie would you like to go see?" Sesshoumaru asked her out right._

"_Hmm, how about Clerks 2?" she asked. She loved the first one and ever since she saw the commercial for the sequel, she couldn't wait. One of her goals was to collect all Jay and Silent Bob movies._

"_I never saw the first one," he stated flatly. "How can I see a sequel with out seeing the first?"_

"_Well, I have the first one. I love Kevin Smith movies."_

"_Who?" he asked, which cause her eye to twitch violently._

"_Are you kidding me Sesshy? He plays Silent Bob! He was the director of Dogma, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, Clerks, Mallrats, Chasing Amy, Jersey Girl! Haven't you seen any of them?" She whined a bit, she was personally insulted. Well, only a little bit._

"_Alright, we can watch the original. Then I we'll go see Clerks 2, and go out to dinner," Sesshoumaru sighed inside his mind. Why was he agreeing to this? He was even participating in making their plans._

"_Great! Come upstairs, we can watch Clerks in my room then check movie times on my computer." Annika smiled and started up the stairs then turned around and waited for Sesshoumaru to follow behind her, which he did after but a moment's hesitation._

_Annika had the room in the attic. She shared it for many years with Miroku until he moved into their Grandfather's room, three years after he passed. It was a moderate sized room. Once you walked in the door, on the wall opposite was a window next to a desk which held a computer, and on the other side of it was a bedside table that held an alarm clock, a hair brush and an assortment of random junk. Next to the table was Annika's bed. The long side ran along the right-hand wall which had a window on it as well. Sometimes she would sit up on her bed and lean against the molding while staring out the window. On her left-hand wall, was a sliding door closet. Next to the door on the left was a small couch-loveseat and on the right was a small TV with a VCR built in and a PS2 hooked up to it. The floor was wood and the walls were painted red with a faux finish. Annika and her mother painted it together the summer after Miroku moved out of the room._

_Annika walked over to the desk, which had a DVD rack built into it. She scanned up and down until she found the title she was looking for._

"_Here it is!" she exclaimed and turned around and headed to the TV. She turned on her PS2 and put the DVD in and motioned Sesshoumaru over to the bed. He had been standing in the doorway the whole time. Annika took the controller with her and sat on the bed besides Sesshoumaru._

"_You can make yourself comfortable you know," she smiled when the title screen appeared. Sesshoumaru propped up a pillow and leaned against it while he half lay down. Annika pressed play on the controller and put it on the floor, then, almost forcing herself, she laid next to Sesshoumaru and snuggled up next to him, placing her hand on his chest. The movie started and it was all in black and white. They just lay there in silence as they watched the movie. Sesshoumaru even put his arm around Annika and held her close._

_Once the movie was over, Annika hopped off the bed and turned off the PS2 and the television and put the movie back as she started up her computer and pulled over the extra rolling chair and pat the seat. She motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit down next to her as the screen popped up and she put in her password and the desktop loaded as her AIM account signed on automatically. She opened up her Mozilla internet browser and went to the movie listing website she kept in her bookmarks. She typed in Clerks 2 and the theatre they were planning on going to. She read the show times and read them off to Sesshoumaru and had him pick which time they would go to. He decided they would go to the 5:00pm showing that way afterwards they could go right to dinner and then to ColdStone ice creamery. It was only a quarter to four and after Annika closed out the browser she turned her chair to Sesshoumaru and smiled. _

"_So what should we do now?" she asked and lightly slapped his knee with her hand, and she kept it there. He didn't mind either; it kind of turned him on._

"_I am hungry," he said flatly._

"_Okay, come downstairs," she stood up and walked out of her room, stopping at the door to motion for Sesshoumaru to follow her and he did, all the way to the kitchen. _

_Annika walked over to some cabinets. "These have food in them, as does the fridge. Make yourself at home and have what ever you would like," she turned around and opened the cabinet and took out an Easy Mac cup and opened it up, put water in it and put it in the microwave. Sesshoumaru went to look in the cabinet then looked in the fridge and found hot pockets in the freezer and put them in the microwave after Annika took out her Easy Mac and they started eating. By the time they were done it was 4:20pm and after Annika cleaned up their garbage they didn't know what else to do._

"_So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Annika said to Sesshoumaru._

"_How about no."_

"_Awe, why not?"_

"_Because, just because we are going to a movie and dinner doesn't mean I am going to open up to you and trust you with everything that happened in my life," he scowled. _

"_I wasn't asking you to do that, I just wanted to know more about what you are interested in." she looked a little sad. Sesshoumaru had jumped the gun and all she was trying to do was make conversation. Upon seeing her sad expression, Sesshoumaru sighed and put his hand lightly on her knee._

"_There is really nothing much to tell," he said, his tone was softer as to try and cheer her up, without saying it._

"_Well," she looked up, "what kind of food do you like?" she smiled._

"_Traditional oriental food," then he thought for a minute, "And pizza is not that bad."_

"_Oh! Do you like pizza with bacon on it? It tastes so yummy!"_

"_I cannot say I have, but it is a thought to."_

_And they kept talking like that, going back and forth, and just exchanging interests and how they liked them, until it was about time to leave. Sesshoumaru never really talked with anyone like that. He enjoyed it, a lot. Perhaps Annika's company wasn't so bad after all._

_They arrived at the movie theatre and sat in silence as the lights dimmed and the previews started. Annika laughed at the Fandango commercial, but Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He hated those, they were too silly. When the movie started Annika leaned on the arm rest towards Sesshoumaru and from time to time she would rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind, because from time to time he'd rest his head on her and sniff her beautiful scent of vanilla. It was very intoxicating, and he wanted more. Without realizing, in the middle of the movie, Sesshoumaru put his arm around Annika's shoulder and rested his head on hers just so he would have a constant flow of vanilla. He loved it. It was, after all, his favorite smell._

_The movie was hilarious, and though Annika was laughing like a hyena through out the movie and Sesshoumaru barely smirked (he did from time to time), but he knew it was well worth the money spent on the tickets, it was a very funny movie. That and Annika had enjoyed herself, and he seemed to like that._

"_So did you like the second one?" Annika asked with a big smile on her face as they left the theatre and headed to Sesshoumaru's car._

"_It was funny," he smiled lightly and started the car once they were both buckled in. It was about 7:30pm and Sesshoumaru was going to take her to the Olive Garden. The breadsticks there were phenomenal._

_Dinner was lovely and very special to. The two love birds (or soon to be, anyway) were put at a table by the window that over looked the hanging plants on the pillars outside in the gravel-garden. They sat across from one another and the idea got into Annika's mind that she would play footsie with Sesshoumaru. That is, if he knew how. All she ended up doing was resting her calf against his and some of the time, she rubbed it up and down. It was very seductive in a way, as well as slightly annoying, but he didn't say anything. As annoying as it was, he liked it, strangely. The first course was salad, and then Annika had seafood on top of angel hair pasta while Sesshoumaru had filet mignon. Of course Sesshoumaru took care of the bill, he was a gentleman after all, and after they got back in the car, he drove Annika home, and he held her hand the whole way as he drove; it was around 10:00pm._

_As they walked to the door they were hand in hand and they stopped and stood outside for a few moments._

"_I had a great time Sesshoumaru, thank you very much for taking me out tonight. It was a lot of fun being with you," Annika smiled sheepishly._

_Sesshoumaru took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles, "don't worry about it," he said as he looked into her eyes; he was only a little ways away from her face. Annika started to blush as she looked from his silky looking lips to his golden eyes and felt her whole body shudder as she thought about her lips touching his; when all of a sudden, it happened._

_Annika couldn't believe it! Sesshoumaru took the initiative and kissed her first. Their lips melted together and Annika brought her left hand up to rest on his cheek and her right arm to wrap around and rest on his neck and shoulders. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Slowly they pulled apart._

'_She is not a bad kisser,' he thought as she saw her red stained face. He smiled a bit at how innocent she was. He leaned in again and kissed her lightly. The feel of her lips was soft and supple and if he had anymore, he would find himself growing very aroused, and they weren't even dating yet. He mentally stopped for a minute._

'_Yet? Hmm, I suppose' his inner self smiled that Sesshoumaru finally admitted that he had feelings for Annika._

"_Are you doing anything for Christmas?" Annika asked him, which brought him out of his stupor. Now she had moved her left arm around his neck in an embrace, just like her right arm._

"_Inuyasha, Rin, and I exchange gifts. Our father is over seas, why?"_

"_Well, this year, my parents decided to have a party. Only close friends are invited and I think Rin and Yura would also enjoy it. Well, not Christmas day, but Christmas Eve. You, Inuyasha and Rin could even spend the night, if you would like to stay for Christmas Day as well."_

"_I will talk to Inuyasha about it; I am sure Rin would love to," he said, "But it is getting late, and I must get home. I assume the girls are asleep by now, so I shall come and retrieve Rin in the morning." Sesshoumaru said and kissed her again and hugged her close and left for home._

_End Flashback_

It was the day of Christmas Eve and while Annika's parents were getting ready for the party which started at 6:00pm she and the girls (and their guys) went to the park to have some fun. And they did, until it got a bit nippy out and they took the kids home to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's house, but only because Inuyasha and Rin thought of it. Sesshoumaru didn't mind, but he really only tolerated all of them. He figured it wouldn't hurt, besides, he'd be spending time with Annika, and he liked the thought of that.

When they got their, the kids went to go play in Rin's room, while Inuyasha offered the hot tub to his friends, which they gladly took the offer; they all had planned ahead and it had just so happened, everyone brought their bathing suits.

The guys were already in the tub (even Sesshoumaru) when the girls arrived. Sango, Ayame and Kikyou were all in a one piece. Sango's was white with an orange hibiscus flower pattern on it, Ayame's was blue with silver moons and stars on it, and Kikyou's was just red. Annika and Kagome were wearing two pieces. Kagome's was blue, white and brown with a pattern of circles and Annika's was blue and green striped. The guys quieted down as each of their girls got in the tub next to them. Even Sesshoumaru thought Annika looked great as she sat next to him and smiled slightly. The water was nice and everyone had a great time just chatting it up.

"Come with me," Sesshoumaru whispered in Annika's ear and got out of the tub. He offered his hand to her to help her out and handed her a towel. Everyone OOOH'd at them when they left the room and head to Sesshoumaru's.

Annika gulped when they got there and started to blush very hard, but Sesshoumaru kept walking right into his bathroom and Annika followed. He apparently had his own hot tub!

"It will be a lot quieter in here." He smiled as he turned the jets on low and got in. Annika took a moment but followed suit. At first it was silent between them, which Sesshoumaru didn't mind because he just liked to be in her presence and vice versa, but Annika felt awkward being alone. There were a lot of perverted thoughts she picked up from her brother that were running through her mind, and they weren't even going out yet.

Slowly yet surely, she scooted closer and closer to Sesshoumaru until she was next to him and was leaning against him, which he didn't mind. The touch of her bare skin against his aroused him a bit, but he controlled himself. Well, only a little. He took her chin in the light grasp of his fingers and turned her towards him, and pressed his lips to hers. She floated onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth and she granted it wholeheartedly. He wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her close. Yes this was arousing him greatly, but he would control himself. He wasn't going to push anything. Even he had limits of what two people did and when.

They pulled away and Annika blushed, even Sesshoumaru did a bit. It was because something poked Annika in the leg and they both knew what it was. They got out of the tub and dried themselves off. It was about time to go back for the party anyway. They got changed (in separate rooms of course), and went to go get the others; whom, by the way, were all suspicious of why they left and to where.

By the time they got back to Annika's house it was a quarter to six. The party would start soon and last until midnight, when the children were to be put to bed and the guests would go home. The guys started snacking immediately and the girls sat right on the couch and were putting Annika through the 20 questions.

"Why'd you guys leave?" Kagome asked.

"It got noisy."

"Where'd you go?" Sango was next and after Annika told them where Kikyou asked "Why?" when Ayame chimed in with a "What did you guys do?"

The girls waited for an answer and Annika blushed a bit, "we kissed."

"How much?" Kagome asked. Okay so more like '5 questions'.

Annika blushed even more, "A lot." she started to giggle as the girls squealed and exchanged stories of their first kisses. The night went on and the party started and more guests arrived. It was a fun filled evening with laughs and drinking and everything else you can expect from rambunctious adults.

Everyone had finished eating. Annika and Miroku's parents ordered a buffet of hot and cold Italian dishes. The food was covered which meant no more picking at it, and the kids were sitting on and around the couch just chatting about their up and coming plans for New Years Eve. Inuyasha invited everyone over to their house for a party, since it was nice and big and any mess made would be taken care of by the maids. Yura, Rin, Koichi and Kaya were upstairs playing when they softly came down the stairs, one right after the other, with Rin in front, holding something behind her back. They four of them crept up softly behind the couch and holding back a giggle, Rin popped up behind Sesshoumaru and Annika, holding a bit of mistletoe above their heads. The group started to laugh a bit at how cute and smart the little kids were.

"Mistletoe means you have to kiss," Miroku egged them on, nudging Sesshoumaru.

Turning to Annika, he brought his lips close to hers and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. He didn't really want to show them a full on intimate kiss he wanted to give her, he wanted to save that for any privacy they had together. The hours went on and when time rolled around to midnight, the guests started to leave, until all that was left was Annika, Miroku, they're parents, Yura, Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They decided it would be nice for Rin to have someone to play with on Christmas morning instead of just her brothers.

Rin and Yura went to sleep in her room, and Inuyasha and Miroku went to his room to watch a movie. Sesshoumaru and Annika stayed downstairs talking for a little while. They were lying on the couch all snuggled up underneath Annika's blanket which she retrieved from upstairs. Her responses started getting few and far between as she fell asleep on top of Sesshoumaru. He thought it was cute and brought her upstairs and put her to bed, kissing her goodnight as he left and went to Miroku's room to go to sleep. When he got there Inuyasha asked him immediately, without warning to either him or Miroku "Did you touch her no-no spot?" He laughed wildly, but the other two boys didn't find it quiet that funny.

"Dude, she's my sister!" Miroku yelled to him.

"So?"

"No I didn't, we're not even dating yet," Sesshoumaru said, non-chalantly.

"So you're going to?" Miroku asked him.

"I suppose so. She does spark my interest; for now."

"If you're just going to toy with her, then don't bother," Miroku said defensively.

"I don't plan to use her as a toy, calm yourself. This Sesshoumaru never makes decisions without being absolutely sure about them, I can promise you that."

The next morning was full of fun and merriment as the two families shared in the opening of presents and the Houshi family famous Christmas morning breakfast (which was also the famous Easter morning breakfast). Rin, Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru enjoyed spending a Christmas with a loving family instead of by themselves like so many years before.

* * *

**Hi! How has everyone been? sweat drop O.o;; sorry this took sooooo frickkin long. It was just sitting in my documents folder like "Finish meeee!" and then I was like "FINE!" My wonderful boyfriend (His name is Jason, I love him 3) Fixed this old laptop from 1992. It was when my dad worked at Gerber, (and I was younger than ten. but now I'm 16, so yeah :P) And he got it running. It only has 4096KB of memory. That's only about FOUR MEGABYTES. The computer I'm updating this on has about 33 GIGABYTES. Yeah...**  
**But anyway... I work on the stories on that, (And it's exciting to use the black and white laptop with only a floppy drive and no USB ports) so I've been working on this story and Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy? too. That story is a little bit harder to work on, but once I finish that chapter, it'll be easier.  
Wow, I hope people still read this story >. I know things seem to be rushing, but I have a lot of surprises in store for everyone.  
Please leave nice reviews :D**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! Please enjoy, and I apologize for any spelling errors I may have made!**

**JaNe!  
Sweet Raptured Light**


	7. New Years Eve To Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.! I just write this story :P**

**Back to the Beginning  
Chapter Six: New Years Eve to Remember  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

Christmas was great for the Houshi and the Taisho families. But this New Years Eve was going to be something to remember. At the Houshi family Christmas Party, Inuyasha had invited the group of kids to the Taisho house hold for a New Years Eve party. They never had one before; they never really had a reason to. Usually it was just Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshoumaru watching the ball drop in Times Square, but this year they wouldn't be by themselves. Rin would be at Yura's house since the party was going to get crazy and loud. That afternoon Inuyasha went with one of the butlers to pick up drinks and mixers as well as food for them to pig out on. Sesshoumaru thought it was ridiculous to drink under age. He thought it was ridiculous to drink at all. But Inuyasha kept pushing that it was New Years Eve and to give in and have fun.

When he got back to the house Sesshoumaru had just gotten back from dropping Rin off at Yura's and they both got down to setting up for the party. It was already 6:37pm and their friends would start arriving around 7:00pm and would spend the night. Without any parents there to tell the kids what to do, they were bound to do something stupid, that's why Sesshoumaru instated one of the butler's in charge of drinks. He wouldn't stop the kids from drinking, he would just not give them as much alcohol as they wanted; but Inuyasha wanted to argue against it.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"So you do want father to kill you when he sees his house torn to pieces from stupid drunk kids who were invited by you?" he quipped.

"No, but still, they won't do anything too stupid. After a while they'll probably start making out with each other and then dance, and eat and watch the ball drop. Nothing getting destroyed in there."

Which was pretty much what happened. Everyone arrived and started in on the food at first. Then they just sat around and joked and laughed and talked for a while, until they realized there was alcohol. Almost all the guys (except Sesshoumaru) had beer. But the girls all had mixed drinks, like strawberry daiquiris and piña coladas, except Annika, she had a screwdriver. After all, her favorite drink was orange juice.

After about an hour or two, they went in the pool and played chicken for a bit, until it got a bit too chilly, even in the heated water; the sun was already down for about an hour or two.

Instead of getting changed, the kids went in the hot tub for a while before they would eat and watch the ball drop. Except Sesshoumaru, he took Annika to his own hot tub, just like last time.

They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. He had set up the stereo to play music they both enjoyed while they relaxed in the warm water. Sesshoumaru shifted them both so that Annika straddled his lap and he could wrap his arms around her. She blushed a bit as her breasts were pressed flush against his bare chest. He kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her a few more times and the last time he held on for a long time. When they pulled apart he touched their foreheads together and opened his mouth to say something when the door banged open and in barged Miroku.

He blushed a bit and felt a ping of jealousy to see them like that. "We're gonna watch the Time's Square thing now. It's about 11:30 already. You don't want to miss it do you?"

They got out of the water and dried off. Sesshoumaru let Annika get changed in his bathroom as he got changed in his bedroom. Then they joined everyone in the living room and Annika sat on Sesshoumaru's lap as they all just talked and watched the TV.

It was about time to count down to midnight when even the maids and butlers were in the room watching the TV with them. They were all whooping and cheering as they started to count down.

_\10/_

"Annika?"

_\9/_

"Yes?"

_\8/_

"I want to ask you something,"

_\7/_

She felt her heart flutter a bit, "Go on,"

_\6/_

"Well, This Sesshoumaru would like to ask you," he paused.

_\5/_

"Well?" Annika asked impatiently.

_\4/_

"Would you be this Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?"

_\3/_

"Oh! Of course!" she laughed and hugged him tightly.

_\2/_

He smiled and something in him felt so happy it was like he was going to burst. So he kissed her. He pressed his mouth against hers and held her there.

_\1/_

They pulled apart and smiled lazily at each other, then kissed again at midnight.

_\Happy New Year/_

Everyone shouted and cheered and hollered. The couples kissed at midnight and when they finished, they looked towards Sesshoumaru and Annika who were still kissing. They knew. They all knew he planned to ask her out. From what Miroku told them when he walked in on them before. Everyone was happy for the two. Finally Annika the match maker had finally caught the heart of the Ice Prince and melted it.

* * *

**Well that was quick :P Yeah right. I wrote this after I finished chapter five. It's just kinda like... a filler chapter. It moved things along just fine, but now, the story REALLY begins laughs manically Mwuahaha! rubs hands together crazily Ohh, you'll see, Kekeke -.-**

**Sorry for any spelling errors! Just pardon them for now:P  
JaNe!  
Sweet Raptured Light**


	8. A Puppy Can Still Have Strength in the M

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha and Co. Only my original characters, plot and your soul :D**

**A/N: Mmm, I little bit of a graphic lime towards the end, yummy. If you can't stand them, oh well, skip over it then.**

**Back to the Beginning  
Chapter Seven: A Puppy can Still Have Strength in the Moon  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

January came and went without so much as a glance. Annika and Sesshoumaru decided their official anniversary was on the first of each month, since not all of the months had a 31st. It was getting close to Valentine's Day and Annika was busy all through school cutting up cute little crayon drawings she did. She cut them into strips of paper, and cut them the long way. Some of them weren't ones she drew. She also printed out full size pictures of a series of drawings she found online called Pon and Zi. It was done by a boy named Jeff Thomas, and she loved his art work. They were cute little big-headed, no-legged, nubbly-armed lumps with hearts on their chests and had big alien eyes. One was yellow and named Pon, who was in love with a blue one named Zi. They all had cute little sayings like "I picked you a flower but it was a venous fly trap and bit me in the head so I killed it and got you this blade of grass instead."

She would fold the strips of paper into stars and she would put them in an empty water bottle. It was a strange shaped bottle, because it was one of the Snapple2O bottles. The one she was working on was about halfway full, and the day was half gone. Every time she had to switch classes, she'd put her supplies away, and put the strips in the bottle, so she wouldn't rip them, and went to her next class.

All of her friends asked what she was doing and all she would respond with was,  
"Making paper stars," and she's continue folding the strips of paper until they resembled little, tiny, paper stars and she would put them in the bottle and it slowly filled up more and more.

"But why?" Kagome asked. They were all at lunch. The girls sat at one end of the table while the guys sat at the other end, but the guys were getting lunch, which was the only reason why she stopped what she was doing and said it out right.

"It's a gift for Sesshoumaru. I'm going to fill up 12 bottles. One for each month we'll be together until the New Year, when I'll make twelve more." She smiled and continued folding her paper stars. Yes, she was getting a little ahead of herself, but it meant something to her. Of course she'd give him one each month, not all 12 at the same time. She smiled and sighed and looked down at the bracelet that Sesshoumaru got her for her birthday.

Hers and Miroku's birthday was on December 26th, and the only reason why Sesshoumaru knew her birthday, was because he knew it was Miroku's as well. So he got her a bracelet. It was black faux leather with the word Strength engraved in it a bit. It also had a Japanese symbol for the word Strength dangling from where the clasp was. She loved it a lot, and never took it off, unless she was going in the shower or a pool.

She played with the charm on it and continued with her work.

"That's really sweet of you," Sango said. It took a lot of effort and thought for a gift like that. Though she and the other girls did think Annika was getting her hopes up. Even though, Annika knew she wasn't. The day after they got back to school, Miroku approached her in her room after dinner.

_Flashback:_

_He knocked on the door softly and entered after Annika had bid him entrance._

"_Hey Anni, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as he poked his head through the open door._

"_Yeah sure, what's up?" She asked as she turned around in her rolling chair as she sat by the computer. She was printing out pictures of Pon and Zi and had three bottles full of paper stars on her desk along with 9 empty ones Before he started to ask the question, she turned back to place the freshly printed picture to the side.._

"_Well, how much do you think Sesshoumaru likes you?" he asked. It was an awkward question, but he really didn't know how to word it. Annika stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around once more. She stared intently at her brother, her eyebrows ruffled. Why would he ask such a question like that?_

"_Why don't you sit down," she motioned to the other rolling chair, "And I suppose he likes me enough to go out with me. Why?" A lot of different theories were running through her head. Was Sesshoumaru cheating on her? No, he wasn't the type. Was he going to break up with her? If he was, why would he ask her out in the first place. Did he want the relationship to move faster than it was? But why would he, they just started dating._

_Miroku walked into the room and pulled up the chair next to Annika. "Well, you know he is a Lord, right?"_

"_Yeah, and?"_

"_Well, did you also know he never had a girlfriend before? He never went on dates, until he met you," Miroku continued, "Why do you think he did?"_

"_I don't know," she narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting at Miro?"_

"_Well, being with Sesshoumaru means a lot. You are probably going to end up being the next Lady of the Western lands. He basically chose you as his mate," Miroku looked down, "Don't think that this is a temporary position Annika."_

"_I wasn't," she said softly, the news hit her a bit, but inside she cheered even though she looked as though she was in shock. But then again, she was, "Don't you remember how long I've liked him? Why would I treat this relationship as some new frivolous commodity that I'm just going to throw away two weeks later," she knew Miroku knew how long she liked Sesshoumaru. She had those feelings since middle school._

"_Yeah, I remember. I just, wanted to let you know, that this is something important. Don't take it for granted. If he doesn't come to hang out with you for a few days, don't get upset over it, it doesn't mean he's forgotten about you. I know Kagome acts like that sometimes, and I hope that Sango doesn't start acting like that," he placed his hand on hers and smiled slightly._

"_I don't need a lecture," she said and smirked at him, sticking out her tongue slightly._

"_I just don't want you to make him think you don't really appreciate him. It happens sometimes when you don't mean for it to happen, just through certain things you do, or sometimes, through what you forget." He smiled and kissed her cheek and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him._

_Annika was left to think about their conversation and continued working on her stars while she listened to some music on her iPod._

_End Flashback._

Annika had finished one bottle of stars by the end of the school day and when she got home she started on her homework but couldn't quite finish it because the folding of the stars was calling to her. But she couldn't even finish folding one whole sheet because she fell asleep on her bed and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

The days continued as Valentine's Day drew closer and this year it was on a Sunday. Early before noon Sesshoumaru showed up at Annika's house and only their parents and little sister was awake.

"Oh, Annika is still sleeping, but you can go wake her up if you would like," Mrs. Houshi smiled and let him in the house. He had a small box in his hand which he clutched tightly and walked up the stairs to her bedroom door. He knocked softly and without an answer he opened the door and closed it behind him. He crept to her bed which wasn't hard to do because every step he took was silent. He gently sat on her bed, but it still shifted with his weight and he sighed a bit when she still didn't wake.

Her face was hidden from view and she was wrapped up in a ball on her bed. Her covers were pulled up and hid her face while her hair stuck out in a big mess. Sesshoumaru let his features show and his tail went over to tickle her ever so slightly on the part of her ear that was showing. She flinched a bit and tried to swat at his tail which swatted back. He pulled the covers down a bit and she groaned in argument. Her tank top was a bit askew as she stretched and sighed and that's when he saw she was still wearing the bracelet, which caused him to smile.

He reached over to move the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek which woke her slightly. She opened one eye to a slit and got adjusted to the light before she could open both eyes fully. She smiled and blushed a bit; she wasn't really ready for Sesshoumaru to see her in the morning before she got herself presentable. She sat up and stretched some more before she reached for her brush which was on her bed side table and winced as she brushed the knots out of her hair.

"Good morning love, the sun came to see you," Sesshoumaru said after a few minutes when Annika was done rubbing her eyes. She smiled wide and kissed him on the cheek. Of course to do so she had to kneel forward and she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt, nor was she wearing pants over her underwear. He tried to keep from looking down her shirt, but it was too temping, but he still enjoyed what he saw.

"So what would you like to do today?" She asked him as she got out of bed and went to one of the drawers of her computer's desk. She took out one of the full bottles and placed it on the desk behind her so it was out of view to Sesshoumaru.

"Well, we could go out to dinner," he suggested which she thought about for a minute and nodded, "Or we could stay in at my house and I could cook for you," he added.

"Oh! I like the second choice! Let's do that one!" she laughed and sat down in his lap. She was still only clad in her underwear.

"Then I think you should get dressed now, and we'll stay here for a bit and then we'll go back to my house," Sesshoumaru said, lifting her up as he stood up and placed her on her feet. She laughed and walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit to wear. She took her shirt off, forgetting that Sesshoumaru was still behind her. He didn't mind, her figure was beautiful to look at, that and he caught a glimpse of her boobs in the mirror of her sliding closet doors which he enjoyed very much. She turned around to grab her bra from her dresser and gasped as she covered herself.

"Sorry," she laughed as she blushed. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and grasped her arms and brought them to her sides.

"You are beautiful and do not need to hide your body from me," he said as he bent his head down and kissed her softly. Her cheeks stained red as she went to fetch her bra when he let her go. He watched her get dressed; her body was graceful in all aspects as she moved to and fro to get her clothes on.

When she was finished she wore a black wife beater and jeans. She walked over to Sesshoumaru, grabbing the bottle behind her without him noticing and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day," she smiled wide, it was only part one of his gift for today. She hoped he would appreciate it.

"What is it?" he looked at it with a cocked eyebrow.

"They are paper stars. I folded them myself," she looked at him with waiting eyes, seeking his approval, just like a child.

To think, she took the time out to drink and dry the bottle, then draw, cut and fold the stars. It did mean something to Sesshoumaru. She put effort into his gift.

"Thank you Annika," he kissed her and smiled, which made her squeal as she was glad he liked the gift.

They relaxed on the bed as they watched some TV for a little while. They put on a new movie Annika had recently bought at Blockbuster. It was a Japanese horror film called Premonition. It was a little bit long, but they enjoyed it none the less.

By the time they finished the movie it was already a quarter to five. Annika put the movie away and turned off the TV and straightened up her bed as Sesshoumaru stood there watching. He had placed the box on her dresser and was waiting for her to notice it. When she finally did he smirked. She stood and picked it up. First she was about to open it but stopped and looked to Sesshoumaru who motioned for her to continue, as he took a few steps closer to her.

Slowly she took the top of the box off and she gasped as she looked at the beautiful piece of craftsmanship. It was a necklace on a silver chain. The links of the chain looked like a Celtic link and they held a pendant which was beyond Annika's words. It was a silver crescent moon with the Japanese symbol of strength in it. It was beautifully crafted because in the moon was two giant dogs performing what looked to be a dance. Sesshoumaru later explained, as he put the necklace on her, that it was a dance of mating. It made Annika blush because she knew what that meant and she kissed him for a very long time. When they pulled apart Sesshoumaru looked over her with her new necklace on. She looked beautiful.

They reached Sesshoumaru's house around 5:23pm and decided that dinner would start cooking around 6:00pm. They went up to Sesshoumaru's room and Annika sat on his bed and placed a King Kullen bag next to it as Sesshoumaru sat next to her.

"What would you like to do?" He asked her as he gestured his arm around the room. They couldn't really watch a movie since they were going to start cooking in a half hour.

Annika stuck out her tongue in a silly fashion and said "You," as she leaned in and kissed Sesshoumaru. When she went to pull away, Sesshoumaru brought his arm up to her cheek and kept her close as he kissed her more and more. They leaned back on Sesshoumaru's bed till Annika was lying down and Sesshoumaru was on top of her. When they pulled apart for air, they noticed that Sesshoumaru was positioned in a fashion that he was between Annika's legs.

He continued to kiss her as his hair just cascaded around her head like a curtain as she ran her fingers though it and pulled gently. Sesshoumaru rubbed his crotch against her and she felt his erection. It of course turned her on, but she wasn't sure if it was too soon in the relationship to do things like that.

They pulled apart again and Sesshoumaru looked at the time. It was about 6:17pm and so he got up off his bed and went downstairs to start cooking dinner and Annika followed to watch.

He made tortellinis in a vodka sauce with toasted garlic bread on the side. It was very delicious.

After dinner Annika went to brush her teeth with the portable toothbrush she brought in the bag. She didn't want pasta-breath when she kissed Sesshoumaru again. He too went to brush his teeth without her knowing, but she did when she tasted the mint on his breath.

They were lying on Sesshoumaru's bed, the heavy dinner leaving them full and they started to get tired. That's what Italian food will do to you, that and digestion as well. Annika started to kiss Sesshoumaru on his neck which aroused him greatly because of the sensations he got from it. He shifted them so that Annika was now on top of him and she grinded him, his erection growing. He ran his hands up her back and she ran her fingers through his hair again as it was splayed out on his pillow. The thing never got tangled! It was amazing. Annika moved off of Sesshoumaru's hips and motioned for him to sit up. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but it was worth a try.

She went to undo his pants and with his help of lifting up his butt, she pulled down his pants and his boxers which let his erection free. It was large, bigger than average, and Annika blushed. She leaned in and kissed Sesshoumaru on the mouth while she knelt on her knees, supporting herself with her left hand and gripped his manhood with her right hand. He moaned a bit as her hand shook. He could feel it as she stroked him up and down. He pulled apart from her and grasped her hand, stopping her from continuing. He could sense it in her aura, the fear that laced around it.

"Why are you so scared?" he asked her.

"I don't want to be bad at this. I-I-I-I've never done it before," she blushed as she stuttered and he took her hand away. He kissed her and moved her back so he could pull up his pants.

"It is alright if you are nervous," he said as he fastened them "This Sesshoumaru will not force you to do something you are not ready for," he nuzzled her and she smiled sheepishly. She felt like a twit, but he was right, she wasn't ready. She was 18 and this was her first boyfriend. She was so inexperienced. She had to ask someone, one of her friends; Kagome, or Sango, maybe even Miroku.

When Sesshoumaru returned home after he dropped Annika off he noticed she left something on his bed. It was an extremely old puppy stuffed animal. It was almost tan, when it looked like it was originally white, and there was a note underneath it.

_Dear Sesshoumaru,  
This is Puppy. I've had him ever since I can remember. He was what my parents bought me on my first trip to F.A.O. Schwartz in the city. That was when I was four or five. But I want you to have him. He means a lot to me. I was reluctant at first because I've never been without him. I would bring him everywhere. But I think to show you that you mean a lot to me, I'll give you Puppy. Please take care of him. He is my precious, and I hope he will have a nice home with you, (I know you are a dog person anyway, hehe, literally too :D). You can cuddle with him on those cold winter nights when I'm not there ;). He's good for cuddling. Enjoy and take care of him!  
Love,  
Annika_

So, she gave him her prized possession. It was a sweet gesture. It was a kind of cute too, Sesshoumaru had to admit. And it had her scent, which was wonderful.

* * *

A/N: Well hello! It's been a little while, but this chapter is now up. BUT it is a quarter to three in the AM, I shall be going to bed now, therefore I have not much to say.  
Will update rather soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Things are starting to get good XD 

With Love,  
Ja Ne,  
Sweet Raptured Light


	9. Cut Short Of A Year

**Disclaimer: No owning of Inuyasha here :P No sueing kthxbye :D**

Back to the Beginning  
Chapter 8: Cut Short Of A Year  
By: Sweet Raptured Light

It was already April, and the school year seemed to get harder as it went. With three months till SATs the kids studied, but they goofed off and hung out more than they studied. Annika and Sesshoumaru enjoyed being together each weekend, they usually stayed home and watched a movie or something of that nature, while Sango and Miroku would go out to the mall, and Ayame and Kouga would go to the park with their kids. Inuyasha and Kikyou would go to the arcade together or go mini golfing. Kagome and Naraku on the other hand, more often than not, would get into a fight almost every time they were together.

It seemed lately that Kagome would get upset when Naraku never called her back; all day. Also when he would forget about their plans. Naraku felt as if she was getting too clingy, Kagome felt as if he was forgetting about her. And everyone else just felt plain old awkward.

This year Easter was on April 8th and Annika invited Sesshoumaru and Rin over for Easter breakfast with her family. Since Sesshoumaru's father was always over seas with his Step mother. He never told her why they were barely ever home, but that he always sent large sums of money to pay the staff at the house and for them to buy food and survive from year to year.

It was still only April 2nd. Kagome was at the mall with Kikyou and Inuyasha. They were in the food court waiting for Naraku to arrive before they went to the movies. Kagome decided to give him a call again. This was the seventh try, and he still wouldn't pick up his cell phone. His mother had said he wasn't home. It was supposed to be a double date, because later in the month was supposed to be Kagome and Naraku's anniversary, but Inuyasha and Kikyou wanted them to join them as they celebrated their own; well one year and three months anyway.

"You've reached Naraku, not here. Leave a message." Four rings and it went to his voicemail.  
"Hey Naraku, it's a little after five. Inuyasha, Kikyou and I are going to the movies now, please meet us there. It starts at 5:20. I love you, bye," Kagome left the voicemail and sighed heavily. She and the other two got up and headed to the exit. They couldn't wait for Naraku anymore. If he didn't show, then it was his loss. But it still bothered Kagome. He never ditched their plans, yet lately, it seemed like he was forgetting about her more and more often.

She tried to enjoy the movie, but asked Inuyasha to drop her off at home right after. She didn't feel up to having dinner with them; she felt like the third wheel and didn't like that feeling, it hurt.

When she got home, she went online. Naraku was signed on and she check for how long, and it said he was online for about five hours. She decided to call his house.

The phone rang three times before a male voice answered.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Naraku, it's Kagome."

"Hi."  
"How are you? I tried to reach you all before, you missed the movie," she tried to smile but something wasn't right.  
"Yeah I know. I'm fine," he replied. He sounded distracted.  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, but he didn't answer, "Please talk to me Naraku, what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking," he said softly. Something was up.  
"About what?" Kagome asked him. Again, he didn't answer, "About what?" she said a little louder. A lump started to form in her throat, "Naraku, about what?" She still persisted, but something in her told her she shouldn't have.

"About our relationship," he said finally. She swallowed hard, the lump not going away."Well, what was it you were thinking about?" For a third time he didn't answer her right away. She still persisted and he finally answered, quietly.  
"Just... I don't know. I'm not sure if I should say, it might upset you."  
"What is so bad that it would upset me?" she waited, there was something heavy over her heart, it kept telling her she shouldn't have kept asking.  
"I just... I don't think that this is working out. I just... I need some time to think about, well... us." He sighed.  
"What do you mean?" she choked out. Something in her was starting to break.  
"I think we need to go on a break," he said. And Kagome was silent. Her tears that welled up fell and her silent sobs shook her all over.  
"Kagome?" He asked, to make sure she was still there.  
"Yes?" she sniffled.  
"I'm sorry Kagome. But, I just need to think about us," he said, his voice was strained as he tried to keep his emotions in check. She was silent. Her mind not being able to form sentences. This, put everything in slow motion and everything to question. Did he really love her? Why the sudden change? What brought upon the decision? More importantly, would they ever get back together?  
"Kagome?" Naraku strained his voice to call out her name, which snapped her out of her stupor.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry."  
"So am I," she gently sobbed.  
"I love you, I just need some time," he tried to feign a smile, but this hurt him just as much.

"I love you too," she sniffled. They sat there in silence for a little while longer. When they got off the phone, Kagome tried her hardest to not cry, but her strength was gone and she collapsed on her bed and sobbed herself to sleep in her pillow.Naraku just lay in his bed the rest of the night, his heart wrenching. This had to be done, but he didn't want to do it.

* * *

A/N: Mmmm yummy! A filler chappie! This actually happened to me. End of August. That's when I decided to put it in the story. Then I stopped working on it for a while, and finished it a few weeks ago.  
Me and my boy are still only for each other. I'll be seeing him Friday. Hopefully things will be better.  
Well, I'll update soon, since this is just a filler. But I want reviews please:D 

Take Care and Control!Reviews Please!  
Thank You!

Ja Ne  
Love Always,  
Sweet Raptured Light


	10. For The Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Deal with it! You can't sue me!**

**A/N: By the way, this chappie has some citrusy content towards the end. Those with weak stomachs, you have been warned.**

**Back to the Beginning  
Chapter 9: For the Birthday Boy  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

May came fast for the group of friends. Kagome and Naraku kept in touch, though not to often, and so the group hardly ever went out together. The girls would spend their time together, the boys would hang out, sometimes Miroku and Sango would even go on a double date with Annika and Sesshoumaru. Annika was getting anxious as Sesshoumaru's birthday was on the 17th and it was fast approaching.

It was the weekend before his birthday and Annika wanted to be able to be intimate with him, but she was afraid that she would do it wrong. On Saturday she spent most of the night pacing around her room, thinking of who to ask, and how to ask it. She couldn't ask Kagome anymore, it would upset her too much. She wasn't sure if she should ask Sango, she didn't want her getting it in her head that Miroku was expecting something, even if Annika explained it was purely for her own wondering mind. She wasn't about to ask any of the other guys cause they might blab to him or get the wrong idea. The last person she could ask would be Miroku, though it was rather embarrassing. Annika stopped pacing and stamped her foot lightly.  
"Ugh! Fine! I'll ask him! It seems like he's my last chance," she said to herself, and Annika's face started to blush as she went down to Miroku's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard from the other side and opened the door enough to slink inside and closed it quickly behind her.

"Miro," she started and tilted her head down, "I need to ask you something."

Miroku was sitting at his computer chair and swiveled to face his sister, "what is it?" he asked her, tilted his head to the side.

"Well, Sesshoumaru's birthday is Wednesday," she started and bit her lip.  
"And?" he asked.  
"Well, I need you to give me a few pointers."  
"Pointers? For what?" he cocked his eyebrow, he was very interested in what pointers he could give her.  
"Well, uhm," she started and fidgeted a bit, "You see, last time I tried I got too nervous. Sesshoumaru is my first boyfriend and all, and I don't know how to, well..." She trailed and smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh! You want to know what men look for in a good blow job!" he laughed out loud at her. She was never the shy one and to see her be so about something like this was extremely amusing.  
"Oh shush!" she quieted him down so their parents didn't accidentally hear him. She shuffled her feet all the way over to Miroku and knelt down with her hands together.  
"I don't want to disappoint him! And you can't say anything about this!" she whined.

"All right, I won't tell him what you plan to do," he stuck out his tongue, "and since I've never gotten a blow job before, I can't really help you there."  
Annika looked a little down hearted, she couldn't really ask anyone else.  
"But," he continued, "We can watch a little pr0n." Miroku smirked and clicked his was through many layers of folders until he got to one of a folder named "Pr0n". Annika pulled up the extra spiny chair that Miroku had in front of his closet and sat down next to him as he picked out a suitable clip.

"This one is soft-core, so it'll show you how women do it gently, but don't do it based solely on this. Do it how you feel right. In most porn movies the women go fast, and unless Sesshoumaru likes that, most guys and girls don't do it that fast." He explained to her as he pressed play.

They sat there watching the video, Annika getting a good idea of how to initiate Sesshoumaru's birthday fellatio, and both siblings were getting rather aroused.

Annika leaned in to get a better angle as she watched the video and as she did so, she leaned closer to Miroku who had to take a deep breath from doing anything stupid.

After the video finished Miroku closed the video player and the folder and turned to Annika.

"Also, most guys like it when you use your tongue a lot, and suction is good too. And use your hands and tend to his family jewels too," he smiled.

"Thank you Miroku!" Annika said as she hugged him, her breasts pressing against his chest. His penis throbbed a bit as it was already erect from watching the porn and thinking bad thoughts about the girl sitting next to him.

Annika pulled away very slowly, she herself was still aroused. She looked from Miroku's eyes to his lips and they slowly came together. The kiss was light and nervous but as they stayed together it deepened. Miroku pulled Annika to straddle his lap and in doing so they grinded together. Annika parted her lips slightly and let Miroku's tongue explore hers a little. As she rolled her hips over his, she moaned a bit. Her eyes were closed tight but they sprung open when she realized who she was just now moaning for. She pulled apart abruptly and climbed off Miroku's lap.  
"Uhm, well, goodnight!" She blushed and quickly walked out of Miroku's room and ran to her own. As she closed his door Miroku sighed.

"Anni, you're too tempting. We've licked the skin of the forbidden fruit, so why can't we just take a bite?" he knew why though. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. Miroku didn't want to be the one to take her virginity either, that was something for Sesshoumaru; but he knew they wanted each other, if only just once to experience it. He took off his clothes down to his boxers and turned back to his computer. He watched some of his lesbian pr0n as he masturbated to it, imagining the two girls to be Sango and Annika.

When she got back up to her room Annika sighed. Her face was burning red and she still felt so aroused. She got changed for bed, taking of her pants and her shirt and bra and putting on her big baggy sleep shirt. Once she got into bed she reached over to open the draw in her bed side table and pulled out a long, rounded tip tube. It was a glow in the dark yellow color and one end was twistable and black. She twisted it on and it began to buzz, and as she raised the level, it began to buzz faster. Sliding it down her panties, she masturbated herself to oblivion as her mind went back and forth from Sesshoumaru to Miroku.

When Wednesday came around, Annika went over Sesshoumaru's house right after school. Inuyasha went to hang out with Kagome and Miroku brought Yura and Rin back to their house so that way no one would interrupt them. Annika was planning on giving him a present that would be her first.

She made him dinner of her family's special sweet and sour meatballs, with rice on the side, and it was delicious. It was her first time making it herself without her mom helping her, but they came out to her liking and that made her smile. Sesshoumaru smiled and complimented her cooking which made her smile beam with pride. After dinner they brushed their teeth and went to Sesshoumaru's room.

Annika put the movie Se7en in the DVD player and went to turn the lights off as Sesshoumaru went to lay down on the bed. When Annika sat on the bed she pressed play and lay down next to Sesshoumaru. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they watched the movie.  
They both enjoyed psychological movies very much. When it was over Annika pressed stop on the DVD remote and the screen went blue with the DVD symbol in the lower left of the screen. The color cast a light glow about the room and Annika rolled over and nuzzled her face in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck. She wanted to try it right away but was afraid of how one would initiate something like that.

She decided to wing it and started to kiss his neck softly. She brought her lips up to his and connected them savoring in the mint taste of Sesshy-saliva. She brought her left hand up and ran her fingers through his hair, bring it back to the bottom of his neck and gripping his hair. She didn't pull it hard but gently tugged and brought his head back, making him yield his neck to her as she started to kiss it again and suck on his skin a little more with each kiss. He moaned a bit and was getting more aroused the more dominant she acted.

Annika rolled them both over and straddled his waist. He sat up a bit as she ran her hands up his stomach under his shirt, removing it as she brought her hands up, dragging her nails in his skin gently. He pulled his shirt off of his head and threw it on the floor. Annika leaned down and flicked his nipples with her tongue, one at a time and blew on them after. He would never admit it, but she knew it turned him on. She rolled her hips over his and felt his erection through his pants. This time she would do it. She backed up off his lap and motioned for him to sit up, tugging gently at the waist of his pants. He removed them rather quickly and there in all it's glory was his manhood.

Annika wrapped her right hand around it and started to stroke up and down, and Sesshoumaru moaned a bit. Annika leaned in to kiss him and he put one hand on the back of her head, holding her head in place. He removed his hand when she started to pull away. Annika moved to kiss his neck as she kept her pace with moving her hand up and down; she could feel him throb from time to time. She lowered her head even further and moved her hand down towards the base of his penis. She licked the head in a circular motion twice and then let it in her mouth. Sesshoumaru moaned a bit louder this time. She ran the tip of her tongue up and down the middle of his penis and applied a fair amount of pressure to it too. She then rotated this motion between the left side then the right side then back to the middle again and continued this for a few minutes. She started to move her head up and down, bringing her hand up and down in time with her mouth. In the upwards motion she would suck; she wasn't sure if he liked it but she was just taking advice. She then slowed down her pace a bit as she tried to take as much of him in her mouth as she could before she hit her gag reflex. She did this as she pumped her hand at the same pace, only this time she had her thumb, index and middle finger wrapped around so her hand wouldn't bump into her chin. Sesshoumaru's breath was getting heavier as she built him towards his climax. He ran his hands through her hair and gripped. He didn't force her lower, nor did he guide her head, he just held her and let her do what she was doing. He enjoyed it a lot. This was his first blow job and if it was her first as well, it didn't seem like it with how good it felt; she barely even let her teeth hit his penis either.

Annika's jaw was starting to get stiff so she took him out of her mouth and just pumped with her hand for a little while as she kissed Sesshoumaru furiously.

"Just let me know when you're close," she whispered to him as she kissed him again, he moaned again and again, the time in-between them were getting shorter. He pulled apart quickly and uttered the word "go". Annika brought her mouth upon him once again and went up and down till she felt liquid spill into her mouth. Sesshoumaru moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair again and gripped it. The last few moments he had been bucking his hips slightly and he did so a few more times as he climaxed. Annika made sure to not let any of his semen drip out of her mouth and she swallowed the liquid. It didn't taste bad like everyone said. It was sweet and salty at the same time. She kept her face hovering over his penis as she swallowed and kissed his tip after she did swallow. She brought her face up to his and kissed him hard on the lips. He brought them back and they laid down, Sesshoumaru completely naked and Annika completely clothed. He hugged her close and nuzzled the crook of her neck, kissing her gently on the collar bone.

"Let's take a nap before I take you home," he muttered as he was kind of exhausted. It was only 7:12PM and since it was a school night, Annika was allowed to stay out till 10:00PM

So the two of them fell asleep like that before Sesshoumaru had to take Annika home.

* * *

A/N: So how did Annika do for her first time? Did any of you cream your panties or nut yourselves:P Didn't think so.  
This is only the start of it all :D It will get yummier as we go along.  
If anyone would like to submit fantasies for me to use, then be my guest. They will be read and considered and a lucky few will get their ideas used.  
Reviews are appreciated!!! Kthxbye XD 

Please and thank you,  
Love always,  
Ja Ne,  
Sweet Raptured Light


	11. I Caught Fire In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuasha and Co.! Go away mean old lawyer man!! I also don't own the song I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) by The Used. (which I listened to while writing this chappie).**

A/N: Yeah, more citrus. You are warned!

Back To The Beginning  
Chapter 10: I Caught Fire In Your Eyes  
By: Sweet Raptured Light

The months came and went pretty quickly. June and the SATs were brutal and hot. Winter changed to spring rather quickly and spring changed to summer in a flash. Long Island had a heat wave and the students weren't exactly thrilled about sitting in an unairconditioned gymnasium, with hundreds of other students; the heat was rather unbearable. Most of the kids passed with average scores of 1557 or 1493. Some kids barely made it, and others, like Sesshoumaru passed phenomenally with a score like 1961.

July came around rather quickly after the SATs and Annika and Sesshoumaru had planned a Forth of July party. Of course they'd invite all their friends, even Kagome and Naraku, who were dating on and off frequently since the SATs. Since their break started, they spent the first few weeks talking awkwardly on the phone. After about a month they started hanging out again and even started getting closer to each other. They decided to go on dates, but it was up to Naraku to rekindle the whole of the relationship, which he wasn't ready to do just yet.

It was already the third of July and Annika was going to sleep over Sesshoumaru's house so they could set up for the party early in the morning. She had been looking forward to this a whole week prior when they decided on it. She was so pleased that her parents even said yes too. They had all the materials for food and drinks and decorations and fireworks, which just needed to be prepared, and three people to do that were better than just two.

It was already six and they had just finished up dinner. Annika put the dishes away and ran to brush her teeth while Sesshoumaru did the same as she was cleaning up. While she was in his bathroom, he sat on his bed and turned on the TV. They had IO so he ordered the movie Silent Hill and kept it on pause until Annika came back into the room, and shut the lights off. She laid down next to him on the bed, with a pillow propping her up and Puppy in her arms. He pressed played and then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

They watched the movie and Annika even cried when Cybil died; she was a badass character. After the credits were done, the TV went to a screen with a soft blue color, and was playing elevator music while it waited for Sesshoumaru to choose an option. It cast a faint light on the two of them as they snuggled closer on Sesshoumaru's bed. Annika rolled over and faced Sesshoumaru who met her lips with his. It was a light kiss which built into something more. His arms wrapped around her and his right hand found her behind and goosed her, pulling her pelvis closer towards his. He was getting aroused and he could sense that she was too.

_  
Seemed to stop my breath. My head in your chest, waiting to cave in. From the bottom of my... Hear your voice again. Could we dim the sun, and wonder where we've been_

She ran her left hand down his side and brought it back up underneath his shirt, softly dragging her nails across his skin and running her fingertip around his nipple. Sesshoumaru's hand vacated from her rear and he brought it towards the front of her pants. In one shot he got her button undone and gave a light tug. Annika slightly raised off the bed, pushing her pelvis closer to his, and he took her pants off in one motion. She brought her hand to help him get them all the way off her legs and he ran his hands up her thighs, drawing circles along the inside. He sent chills up her spine and moved to kiss her neck as Annika started to breath heavy.

_Maybe you and me, so kiss me like you did. My heart stopped beating, such a softer sin. I'm melting, I'm melting. In your eyes, I love my place, could stay a while._

Sesshoumaru drug his hand up her side and under her shirt towards her back and unhooked her bra, having her pull it off without removing her shirt. He teased her nipples and ran his finger tips over them, making them erect. He softly squeezed her breasts and kissed her collarbone. He softly tugged upwards on the bottom of her shirt and she gave him consent to remove it from her.

_And I'm melting, in your eyes like my first time that I caught fire. Just stay with me, lay with me now._

He dropped the shirt on the floor and began kissing down her neck to her left breast. He massaged the other one as he ran the tip of his tongue along her erect nub and entranced it into a dance. He swirled his tongue around it and pulled it slightly with his teeth, a gasp of pleasure escaping her lips. He blew on the wet nipple and the cool air felt good to Annika. He switched to give her other breast attention and did the same thing.

_Never caught my breath. Every second I'm without you I'm a mess. Ever know each other, trust these words are stones, why cuts aren't healing. Learning how to love._

Annika was unconsciously bucking her hips ever so slightly, her lower region pulsating as if she had another heartbeat down there. Her nub was crying out to be rubbed. Sesshoumaru brought his lips to hers again and explored her mouth ever so slightly, Annika moaning a bit as she was getting more and more aroused.

_I'm melting, I'm melting. In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while. And I'm melting in your eyes like my first time that I caught fire. Just stay with me, lay with me. Stay with me, lay with me now._

Lightly dragging his nails across her skin, he brought his right hand down her stomach and ran the tips of his fingers across her skin at the top of her panty line. Feeling the slight motion in her hips he slipped his hands below her underwear and she gasped.

_You could stay and watch me fall, and of course I'll ask for help. Just stay with me now. Take my hand, we could take our heads off. Stay in bed and just make love that's all. Just stay with me now._

"Do you not want me to continue?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at her. Annika was red in the face and kissed him lightly, then deepened the kiss, signaling that everything was fine, and to go ahead. Sesshoumaru understood and ran his fingers along her labia, ever so gently. He took his index finger and slipped it between her lower lips and penetrated her, moving his finger in and out. He took it out for the last time and ran it up to her clitoris. She moaned again and he rubbed her gently.

_I'm melting, I'm melting in your eyes. I lost my place, could stay a while and I'm melting in your eyes like my first time that I caught fire. Just stay with me, lay with me._

She spread her legs open more, so he had more room to move his hand around. Her hips still bucked gently and soon so were Sesshoumaru's hips against her leg. Her breathing got heavier as Sesshoumaru started to gently bite at her collarbone, sending even more sensations through her. Sesshoumaru's left arm was underneath her head, giving her support, and he brought her closer to him with it. He kissed her furiously and his fingers moved faster, never tiring from the same motion over and over.

_In your eyes! I lost my place could stay a while. And I'm melting in your eyes like my first time that I caught fire. Just stay with me lay with me. Stay with me, lay with me._

Her cries began to get louder and Sesshoumaru had to quiet her with a kiss, so she wouldn't wake Inuyasha. As she reached her climax, Annika arched her back and pressed herself against Sesshoumaru's chest. She moaned his name and threw her head back in enjoyment. Her breathing was heavy still and her nub was still sensitive. She closed her legs around his hand to make him stop.

_In your eyes. Let's sleep till the sun burns out. I'm melting in your eyes, I'm melting in your eyes. Let's sleep till the sun burns out, I'm melting in your eyes._

"I love you," she sighed in content as she nuzzled Sesshoumaru's neck, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. It was the first time either one of them had said the 'L' word in the relationship.

She cuddled close to him as she was starting to fall asleep and was getting the shivers from being naked and out from under the covers.

"Mmm, let's just fall asleep like this," she smiled contentedly as she sighed. Sesshoumaru's erection was at half-mast, but holding his almost naked girlfriend close to his body was getting his up there again.

"You'll have to put your clothes on, if not then just a shirt," he said softly to her.

"Why?" she looked up at him with one eye open and one eye closed.

"I don't think you want me doing things to you in your sleep," he kissed her forehead softly and moved over to sit up as did Annika.

She grabbed her shirt from the floor and put it on as Sesshoumaru got up to take off his shirt and pants.

"I think you should be worried about me doing things to you in _your_ sleep Sesshou," she laughed a bit, but then again, she was sort of serious. Besides it would be a lot of fun to make Sesshoumaru orgasm in his sleep.

"You won't, you're too tired. That, and you are a heavy sleeper," Sesshoumaru kissed her lightly and sat down on the bed. Annika climbed under the sheet and laid down facing the wall. Sesshoumaru climbed under the covers after her and spooned her, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close.

"Good night, milady," he said softly, but Annika was already asleep. He laughed a bit and dozed off right after.

The next morning after they took a shower together and washed each other, Annika and Sesshoumaru went down stairs to start setting up for the party, although Inuyasha was already up and at it when they got down the stairs.

"Surprised to see me up first eh?" He laughed at them when the nodded their heads, "Tonight is gonna be one hell of a night, I can't wait!"

"Everything is almost done, now all we have to do is wait for everyone to get here later. That's when we can start cooking and when it gets dark out, we'll light the fireworks," Sesshoumaru said as a mental check list which he said out loud. The other two nodded in confirmation though they knew the plans already.

Around 4:00PM their friends were supposed to start arriving and they were all there by a quarter to five. Besides their regular group Annika invited the girls from her band; Rachelle, Nicole, Erin and Keri, the stand ins for their talent show performance; Brendon, Brian and Brian's girlfriend Audrey, and some new friends the group made at the mall on separate occasions; Kefka (who's real name was Mike, but he had everyone call him Kefka from Final Fantasy 7), Craig, and Jay, who was evidently Rachelle's boyfriend. Everyone had brought their bathing suits and right away they went in the pool. Sesshoumaru didn't bother asking who wanted what, so he just put enough burgers and hotdogs on the barbecue and then some. Annika sat in a chair next to Sesshoumaru as she waited for him to finish grilling, helping him when he needed her. She got plates and put the burgers and hot dogs on the table, already with cheese and buns. She told everyone that they could take what they wanted, and from time to time people would get out of the pool and grab something to eat. When there was no more food to be cooked, Sesshoumaru turned off the grill and let anything on the grates burn off before he did so. When that was done he picked up Annika and jumped in the pool with her. She screamed as they were in the air and was cut off by the water. She splashed him as they came up for air and swam the to the side of the pool.

"You suck!" she shouted and laughed at him as he swam up to her.

"No, you do, and very well I might add," he smirked and held her chin lightly as he kissed her after she smirked back at him; she knew she had walked right into that one.

After most of the food was gone and the friends didn't want to stay in the pool for very much longer, they decided to set off the fireworks. It was getting dark anyway and so Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went to the garage to bring out two boxes full of fire works. Then they went in and got two more, and they were decent sized boxes too. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were in charge of lighting them off. One by one they screeched and screamed into the sky, making wonderful lights and colorful shows. As it got darker the fireworks got higher and brighter, and each one resulted in a cheer from the friends.

It was a great Forth of July party. Though Inuyasha almost blew his hand off idiotically, they had fun and laughed about it. It was a great start of the summer and it could only get better from here.

* * *

A/N: Yay, me and my real life friends make another appearence! Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed the citrusy content.  
Reviews are nice to recieve! Kthxbye -heart-

Love Always,  
Ja Ne,  
Sweet Raptured Light  



End file.
